Gravitale-UnderFalls
by Badger505
Summary: 2 years after the defeat of Bill Cipher, the Pines twins are back to visit everyone in Gravity Falls. Great Uncle Ford has decided to document some of the Monster-Human war, which gets Dipper interested, leading to him, Mabel, and someone else falling into the lonely Mt. Ebott. How will the Pines twins react? DIPCIFICA SHIPPING INCLUDED. Continuing soon.
1. Prologue: The Recap

**Prologue**

It's been two years since Bill Cipher defeat. The town of Gravity Falls has devoted all of it's time to rebuilding the city, and so far, things are looking well. Dipper and Mabel Pines had came the summer before and helped a lot with the reconstruction of the town. The twins had came earlier this year due to the fears of freshman year in high school. Wendy actually drove down and picked the twins up the day School ended. Wendy had decided to stay and help out at the Mystery Shack with Soos, where he was working with his girlfriend, now fiance, Melody. The three of them had been handling the shack well, obtaining large profits throughout the months. Although everything was going quite well, none of the kids, nor anyone for that matter, had seen their Grunkles since they left.

"So I just need to turn left here?" Wendy asked, stopping the old red Jeep at the 4-way stop. The tires of the car were stained with mud, staining the lower part of the car's paint. In the passenger seat was Dipper, now 14, but still looking the same, just taller. He was wearing an outfit similar to his older outfit, a red shirt with a blue vest. He was also wearing the lumberjack house Wendy had given to him two summers before.

"Yeah, once you get onto this street, our house will be the greenish one on the right, 2 houses down," Dipper replied, pointing left towards the street. A face plunged between the two front seats, looking in the way of the houses.

"Just look for Waddles looking out the window! That little butt should be waiting for me to get home! So let's hurry!" Mabel exclaimed, smiling widely. Dipper shoved her back into the back seat and looked back at her.

"I think she'd be able to see him, he's big enough as he is." Mabel, now 14 as well, smiled again. Her braces were now gone, leaving a perfectly white smile. From the back it was hard to tell, but Mabel was now not just 1 millimeter taller than Dipper, but 1 centimeter instead. She was wearing an orange sweatshirt, which had a sewed on sun wearing sunglasses and giving a thumbs up. Behind the sun was the word "SUMMERTIME" in multiple colors.

The car turned into the driveway of the green house, there were no cars in the driveway. Wendy pulled fully into the driveway, stopping just next to a door.

"Guess Mom and Dad aren't home… not surprising. Alright, Mabel and I should be right back-"

"AND WADDLES!" Mabel interrupted.

"And Waddles. We'll be back Wendy." Dipper finished. The twins exited the car and ran inside. After a few minutes, Dipper, Mabel and Waddles exited the house, the twins carrying bags and luggage. They put all of the luggage into the trunk, then got back in the car. Waddles and Mabel got into the back.

"Hey big guy, it's been awhile, how have you been?" Wendy asked, patting Waddles on the head. Waddles looked at her and snorted. She turned back and started the car, pulling out of the driveway and onto the road again. After a few minutes of silence, Dipper spoke up.

"So have you guys heard anything from-"

"Don't even ask dude, the answer is the same, and I know they're safe, we'd hear about it, I'm sure they're just...busy." Wendy looked out the window, turning onto a street.

"Wendy's right Dip! I'm sure they're fine. I also think they'll visit sometime! I mean, they can't just FORGET about us, right?" Mabel piped from the backseat, trying to lighten the mood.

"Heh, yeah, you're right Mabel." Dipper let out a long sigh before looking out the window again.

"Don't worry about it dude, you got Soos and I! We'll have a great summer, I'm sure of it!" Wendy told Dipper, elbowing him lightly. Dipper laughed as he was jabbed.

"Yeah, it's going to be great seeing everyone again," Dipper said, looking at Wendy after she pulled her arm away. Dipper had gotten over his crush for Wendy that one year, but he still was happy to have her as one of his great friends.

"Alright you two, you should get some sleep or something, it's going to be a long ride."


	2. Chapter 1: Welcome to the Mystery Shack

"Dipper, hey, Dipper! Wake up, come on! We're almost there!"

The voice echoed in Dipper's mind as he slowly woke up. Mabel was leaning over the seat he was on and shaking him. Dipper adjusted his hat and stretched out.

"Agh, how long was I asleep for?" He asked, checking the radio for the time. The digital clock read **5:47**.

"Well, you fell asleep quite fast, I'd say around an hour and a half or so?" Wendy replied, looking at the radio as well. Dipper stretched again and looked out at the road. He saw Greasy's Diner lit up in the faint darkness. They actually _were_ almost there.

"How's Lazy Susan been? And the Diner?" Dipper asked, looking back towards Wendy.

"Oh she's been fine. The diner's been getting pretty popular as well, well, as popular as it CAN get in a town like this," Wendy said, turning on another road. "Hey, look at that."

The twins looked out the front window again. There, lit up by all the lights hung around the building, the tourist trap that served as their home for the summer, The Mystery Shack.

"Yes! We're here! Oh Waddles, we're here! Can you believe it?" Mabel squealed in the backseat. Waddles oinked in reply. Mabel squeezed Waddles into a hug with excitement. Wendy pulled the Jeep into a newly made parking spot. As everyone got out, Dipper got intrigued with the new spot.

"Wow, Soos got a parking lot made for the Mystery Shack? That must've costed a lot, right?" Dipper asked, looking at Wendy again. She shook her head.

"For him? My family built it earlier in September, didn't take that long, and only costed a few hundred bucks for the supplies," She replied, stomping on the cement. "Pretty sturdy as well."

After grabbing all of their luggage, the four of them walked towards the Mystery Shack doors. Wendy got there first, pushing the door open and holding it for everyone to come in.

"Hey Soos-er, I mean, Mr. Soos, look who's here?" Wendy yelled into the shack. Almost immediately, a big, chubby man in a suit wearing a fez and an eyepatch came running towards the four of them. Soos embraced the kids in a huge hug.

"Heya dudes! It's great to see ya again! Ah man, I was just saying to Melody 'hm, I wonder when they'll get here' then next thing you know, you're already here! Man it's great to see you guys again. Did I say that already? I don't know but-"

"We missed you too, Soos, and I'm glad to be back again, it's great to be back!" Dipper said, looking over Soos's shoulder at the shack, which has been re-done just a bit to be more organized.

"Oh, dudes, I got a HUGE surprise for the three of you. And one especially for you, Dip, you'll like it. Come into the living room, I'll show you!" Soos got out of the hug and walked towards the living room entrance. The three of them exchanged confused expressions before following Soos into the living room, which was now completely redone. Last summer, nothing really changed, as most of the people were still trying to fix Bill's aftermath. But now, the living room looked brand new, There was a couch to the left of the red chair that Grunkle Stan always sat in, the TV was bigger, and they had a nice dining room table in the empty space of the area. In the middle of the room were three boxes. One smaller than the other two. Melody was standing next to the smaller box, cutting a few of the strands of tape from the box.

"Ok Dip, we'll let you open your special one first, since the other ones are pretty big," Soos said, pointing towards the smaller of the three boxes. Dipper walked over to the box and stopped. Melody looked at Dipper as he stood there.

"Would you like me to cut it open a bit more? Or you think you can get it Dipper?" She asked him, moving towards one of the tape strands. Dipper put his hand up.

"I can get it, thanks Melody," Dipper responded. She nodded and stepped back, going towards the other boxes to start cutting some strands on those as well. Dipper went closer to the box and started pulling on the tape, slowly revealing what was inside. Before he could get a good view of in the box, it opened by itself and Dipper was tackled to the ground. When he regained his thoughts and looked at his attacker, he saw a familiar face. On top of Dipper, smiling from ear to ear, was Dipper's old rival, Pacifica Northwest.

"Pacifica! What are you doing here?" Dipper asked, smiling at her as she got up. She put out a hand for him, which he grabbed. She pulled him up and hugged him.

"Why would I miss your arrival Dipper?" Pacifica asked, smirking. At these words, she leaned towards him and gave him a slight kiss on the lips. Immediately, Dipper's cheeks turned bright red. Mabel started gasping behind them.

"Awww, look at you two lovebirds are sooo CUTE!" Mabel yelled, while holding her hands on her cheeks. Dipper turned towards Mabel and glared at her. Last summer, Dipper had spent a lot of time with Pacifica, and it lead to them obtaining some feeling for eachother. They eventually got each other's phone numbers and texted each other a lot. Due to Dipper having to go back to California, the two of them decided to face chat a lot until Dipper got back to Gravity Falls. They never had any problems, and everything went well… besides the occasional Mabel interrupting their face chat.

"Hey, you had your boy crazy moments, I can have a kiss from someone that likes me. I didn't make a smart remark when Mermando kissed you, did I?" Dipper said, still blushing. Mabel laughed.

"Well, Mermando kissed me because I helped him, and he liked me. But now he's married… most likely at least. And anyways, that's what I'm supposed to do! Sisters are supposed to make fun of their bro's for their girlfriends, but in a sibling rivalry like way, DUH!" Mabel replied, still smiling. Dipper was about to argue back, but Pacifica turned him back around towards her.

"Leave it Dipper, you don't want to argue the entire summer. Plus, I believe there's still more surprises for you two, right Soos?" Pacifica asked, looking towards the other boxes. Soos walked over to the two boxes, which Melody had now opened even more.

"Ahem… Ladies, Waddles and Dipper, I bring you… The Pines twins!" With that, Soos opened up the boxes simultaneously, revealing both Stanley and Stanford Pines. Grunkle Stan was wearing his glasses, as usual, but he was also wearing a fishing vest, like he wore that one day when they found out Old man McGucket made weird machines. Great Uncle Ford was wearing a similar outfit, but was wearing a large black jacket that was covering the fishing vest. The two of them were smiling at the younger twins.

"Heya you little rascals, did ya miss your ol' Grunkle Stan? Oh, and did you miss this other old guy as well?" Stanley asked, walking out of the box towards the twins.

"Grunkle Stan! Grunkle Ford!" The younger twins yelled, running to their Great Uncles and giving them both a hug, forming a 4-man and woman hug.

"You're back! Where have you guys been, it's been like FOREVER since we've seen you!" Mabel asked, still embraced in the hug.

"Well, you see we got carried away with some interesting things going on in the Arctic ocean. You see, when we destroyed Bill and his gang, there was some strange force that escaped through the Weirdmageddon and made it down into the ocean. A lot of the creatures down there had turned into creatures similar to ones you see around Gravity Falls, only worse. I believe it has something to do with the forces pushed through by the bubble protecting the-"

"What my brother is TRYING to say is, he loves you and he missed you two. Of course, no one could miss you as much as your Great Uncle Stan!" Stan said, interrupting Ford while he was talking. Ford gave Stan a quick look, then hugged the kids.

"Yeah, I missed you guys a lot. We've got a lot to talk about!" Ford said, getting up from the hug.

"Yeah, like why is Pacifica here, didn't you like, hate her or something Dipper? I mean before her and Mabel were in some sort of rivalry, then you just hated her, now this? I mean what in all Hot Belgium Waffles is she DOING here?" Stan asked, looking at Pacifica. Dipper scratched his head while blushing a bit and looking at the ground.

"Well I mean, you've been gone a while, and Pacifica and I had spent a lot of time together last summer, and-"

"Mr. Pines… er, Grunkle Stan? I guess? I'm dating you nephew. If you are disgusted well, too bad! Because I like him, he's a cute dork and that's final!" Pacifica interrupted Dipper. She hugged Dipper tightly as she said this. Dipper blushed even more as she did this. Grunkle stan just laughed. The kids looked at Stan, confused.

"Oh you two. You think I'm going to get MAD at Dipper for getting a girlfriend? HA! That's funny. Nah, I'm proud, Dip, good job kid." Grunkle Stan walked over to Dipper and ruffled his hair a bit. He laughed.

"So Grunkle Stan, Grunkle Ford, did you kill any monsters when you were in the ocean? Were they big? Did you bring anything back? Was it slimey?" Mabel asked, running over to the couch and sitting down. Ford laughed and pulled something out of his pocket, a red book. On the front of the book was a 6 fingered hand, with a large black 4 in the middle.

"Well, lucky for us, I have everything written down in here, and some other stuff as well," Ford said, showing Dipper and Mabel the 4th book. Dipper gasped at the sight of the book. The original three had been destroyed by Bill when he had taken over the city. "Uh, speaking of which, I know you just got here and everything, but Dipper, I need to talk to you tomorrow about some stuff, all which is included in the book." Dipper looked at his Uncle, confused.

"Uh, Ok, I guess," Dipper replied, looking at the book, worried. _What would he want to show Dipper? Is there something WORSE than Bill? Is Bill Coming back?_ The thoughts rushed through Dipper as he stood there. Ford seemed to notice.

"Don't worry Dipper, it's nothing you need to be worried about, it's just some stuff you should know about." Dipper put on a smile, but still was worried.

"Yeah, cheer up Dippingsauce, we just got here! You shouldn't be worrying so much about that stuff! I mean look! Me and Waddles already took a photo together!" Mabel yelled, showing Dipper the picture of Waddles and her right in front of the couch.

"Alright everyone, out of my living room. I need to catch up on my shows. And by that, I mean my reruns." Stan said, sitting down onto the couch.

"Don't you mean MY living room? It is my house after all, and I said before we left that I'd be taking this house back," Ford argued, walking towards Stan.

"Um, not to be rude Mr. Pines's, but you two DID like, give me the place so I could run it. So technically, it's me and Melody's house. But I mean you dudes can still always stay here! You can use the guest room upstairs! It's the one I used and it is REALLY comfy, I mean, I had to sleep in it for a while, so I should know. And obviously Dipper and Mabel will be sleeping in their original rooms, so yeah," Soos said, smiling nervously. The two of them looked at Soos for a second, then Stan got up.

"Soos… well, I gave it to you, so I can take it back, so get out of my ho-" Ford elbowed Stan in the ribs. "Ow!"

"Thank you for letting us stay here Soos, it is a generous offer. My brother and I will figure out who sleeps where. Thank you Soos," Ford told Soos, glaring at Stan.

"Yeah yeah, sure, thanks Soos." Stan rubbed the spot Ford hit.

"Well, you two haven't changed a single bit. I'm glad you guys are back," Dipper said, smiling at the older twins.

"I'm glad to see all you guys as well. Now, Wendy, Dipper, Mabel, get to work and sweep this place up!" Stan yelled at the three. Soos stepped up and pushed Stan aside a small bit.

"Mr. Pines, let me handle this, I AM the owner of the Mystery Shack after all. Ahem. Dipper, Mabel, Wendy, you dudes go and sweep this place up, spotless!" Soos said, fiercely. Dipper, Wendy, and Mabel went into the main area of the shack and began sweeping the place up. Stan started laughing.

"Soos, I have taught you well. It's good to be back. I look forward to working side by side together." Stan put his arm around Soos's shoulder. Soos smiled.


	3. Chapter 2: Stories from Great Uncle Ford

After cleaning everything, Dipper and Mabel got settled in in there bedroom. Pacifica and Wendy went home (Pacifica gave Dipper his 'goodnight love' as she called it), and the older brothers slept in the room which previously had the carpet which switched people's bodies. Everyone was happy.

"So bro bro, what's your plan for the summer? Smoochin' contests with Pacifica? Hmmm?" Mabel said, getting into her bed. Dipper was already in bed, hair staticky as he lied bed.

"Mabel come on. Her and I did that ONCE last year, we aren't going to do it again… for a bit at least," Dipper replied, blushing a bit, but hiding it by looking away.

"Aw come on Dipper, what are your plans then? You could NEVER guess my plans!" Mabel threw her blanket up in the air, it slowly drifted down onto her, covering her body.

"I'm guessing you're going to be doing stuff with Candy and Grenda and also trying to find a boyfriend. Am I right?"

"Dipper, let's not focus on me, K? What are YOUR plans?"

"I mean… I guess I'll have to see what Great Uncle Ford has to tell me tomorrow. I might go adventuring with him a bit this summer, or even better, solve a new mystery!" Mabel sighed from the other bed.

"Just as long as you don't summon another triangular demon, ok? I'd rather have a peaceful summer than one where we almost die every day… although it was fun that year." Mabel flicked her light off. "Well anyways, I'm getting my beauty sleep. 'Night Dipper!"

"Don't worry, that won't happen. Goodnight Mabel." Dipper flicked his own light off. He stared up at the ceiling.

 _What if Grunkle Ford summons another Demon like Mabel said? Maybe that's what he wants to tell me about, maybe he accidentally summoned one already!_ Dipper tried to calm his thoughts as he layed there. Soon, he grew tired enough and fell asleep.

The next morning was as usual as any morning could be. The older twins told stories of their adventure in the Arctic Ocean, Soos made remarks that made the whole group laugh. Mabel… acted like Mabel and made everyone laugh. Soon Stan said he was going to go grab some supplies to set up a stand outside the Mystery Shack so he could scam-er, ask people for donations to help improve the shack a bit. Soos and Mabel decided to go with him. Melody went into town to get some groceries. That left Dipper and Ford in the house.

"So Dipper, I think now's the appropriate time to talk to you about some things," Ford told Dipper, pulling out the number 4 journal. Dipper looked at the journal and shivered. The journal reminded him of the traumatizing things he went through his first summer here.

"O-ok, so, what's wrong? Did Bill somehow survive? Did one of Bill's 'friends' make it out and is now trying to rule over the world? Are the government actually lizard people?" Dipper started blurting out questions fast.

"Dipper hey, nothing's wrong. I just wanted to warn you about the mountain." Dipper stopped talking for a second and looked at Ford, confused.

"The mountain? You mean Mount Ebott? What about it?" Ford sighed deeply before continuing.

"You see Dipper, most of the creatures… Monsters, you've seen in Gravity Falls are Monsters that have escaped from that mountain. The gnomes, shapeshifters, all of them. Some of them are creatures that have been _created_ using some of the magic these monsters brought. I figured out that the seal keeping the monsters there seems to be breaking, so I needed to warn you." Dipper was even more confused than when Ford first started talking.

"Uh, Grunkle Ford? Can you, uh, give me more detail? I don't really have any idea what you mean right now." Ford sighed again.

"Alright Dipper, I'll start from the beginning. Long ago, two races ruled over earth, Humans, and Monsters. One day, war broke out between the two races. After a long battle, the humans were victorious. They sealed the monsters underground with a magic spell. Many years later… we're here. Now, legends say that those who climb the mountain never return. And that is why I wanted to tell you. You see, these monsters are dangerous. They have magical abilities even worse than many that you've seen so far. You see, I have a theory.

"I believe that these creatures you've seen so far are ones that are weaker, ones that can't fight back the way the regular monsters used to fight. You see, the old fighting involved using your soul to fight. Colors would change to black and white and you would have to hit your opponent's soul enough times to destroy it. The creatures we have fought didn't fight that way, so I believe that they are weaker enemies, outcasts that were able to escape. So I warn you now, do NOT go near that mountain. I will be going up there every so often to try and fix the barrier sealing the monster underground, but if you see me there, DON'T FOLLOW ME. This is far more dangerous than anything you have seen before," Ford finally finished. Dipper stared in amazement.

 _Monsters used to live with humans? Why didn't I know about this? Why would they hide this from everyone?_

"So, does that mean that Bill was a monster from the mountain as well?" Dipper asked, still trying to comprehend what Ford just told him.

"No no no, Bill was a Demon who fed on the magic the creatures used, he focused on this town because of it's high magical capacity. That's why he was strong and was able to change different things, he fed off of the magic from these other monsters and was close to having their ability to see the souls of their opponents." Dipper looked at the book, wondering what these monsters could look like.

"What would happen if I ever saw one of these monsters and they attacked me?" Dipper asked. He immediately started thinking of the horrid possibilities that could happen to Mabel in a fight like that.

"Now listen Dipper, you shouldn't have to worry about that, but in case the barrier gets damaged too badly, here's what would happen. First, everything would turn black and white. Then you would see a heart-like colored object appear in front of you, that would be your soul. You would have a few options that appear. With monsters, they restrict you so you have to show them your move. Four boxes usually appear. One saying fight, which is what you would want to use in a situation like this, act, which is like talking to the monster, item, which lets you heal, and mercy, which lets you spare the monster.

"Now when fighting, you need to run through your move and act fast. When you run through the fight option, swing at the monster with all of your force, this will harm the monster. Now depending on the monster, it may take a few swings to defeat it, and this is where things get hard. Monsters don't attack like humans do, they use their magic to make objects appear and these things try to harm you. They also enclose you in a box so you can't escape from these objects completely. Just dodge everything and you should be fine. Now when you defeat a monster, you should feel stronger, that is because their soul offers you more energy and power, giving you more strength." Dipper shuddered. From what Ford said, he was told to kill any of these creatures. Now Dipper didn't like all the random creatures, but he wouldn't go and kill them. He was told to kill the Multibear, and he couldn't bare to kill that thing. Dipper knew that if he didn't agree with his Uncle, things would go badly.

"You understand Dipper? If you see one of these things, kill it." Dipper nodded. Ford smiled at Dipper. "Good, now let me show you a few of the different species you should look out for." Ford opened the 4th book to a page containing a picture of a human standing next to a goat-like creature standing on two legs.

"Is that one of the monsters Grunkle Ford?" Dipper stared in amazement at the figure. It seemed almost fake, like something in an expertly crafted movie or game.

"Yes, some don't have specific species names, but we have names for them anyways. Although, I forgot the names for the goat like monsters. Anyways, here's another." Ford flipped the page, which showed multiple monsters on the page. A frog like monster with a face in between it's legs, a skeleton with cracks streaking on either eye, one up and one down, a weird buff looking seahorse, and a lot more.

"You see this thing right here is a froggit. Froggits are basically frogs, but have magic. They usually spit flies at you or weird white pellets, but they are easy to avoid. That's a skeleton monster, these things are pretty dangerous and really hard to kill, so keep an eye out for those things. That is a… dangit Stanley! He erased the name of that creature from my book! Why did he write 'Aaron?' I don't know, and here's a..."

Ford continued to show many different species of monsters to Dipper for the next hour. Dipper had started getting really intrigued with the monsters more and more, even taking notes on some of them. Soon Ford had finished telling Dipper about the monsters he knew about. Dipper stretched and looked at his watch, 2:46 PM.

"So, Grunkle Ford, could I, by chance, have that notebook? Or maybe a copy of it perhaps? These creatures seem pretty dangerous and I'd want a guide to look out for them, just in case, you know?" Dipper said, laughing nervously.

"Sure Dipper, this isn't even my original copy. My original one is hidden in case of an emergency. Here, keep it safe." Ford then handed the journal to Dipper. He felt the cover, it was the same material as the cover of the original journals. Dipper looked at his reflection in the six handed cover.

"Thanks Grunkle Ford, I'll keep this safe." Dipper then got up and looked around. He forgot how quiet it was when Mabel, Stan, and Soos weren't around.

"Oh, also I wa-"

"DIPPER! GRUNKLE FORD! WE'RE BACK!" Mabel yelled as she bursted the door open. Both Dipper and Ford looked at the door and held their heads, both seeming to get a small headache from Mabel's small bit of yelling. Soos and Stan walked in behind her. Mabel walked into the living room and looked at the two of them, then at the journal next to Dipper. She gasped.

"Did he give you the journal Dipper?" She asked, looking at Ford in what seemed to be shock or amazement.

"Uh, yeah, it has some pretty interesting stuff in it about…" He stopped and looked at Ford, who was shaking his head fiercely. "Um, just a few things about the creatures we've already seen, nothing you haven't seen before. He let me have it so I could write in the empty spaces! Yeah, that's why he gave it to me…" Mabel looked at Dipper, then at Ford, then back to Dipper.

"That is so… TERRIBLE! You better not spend the entire summer obsessing with whatever's in that book, because I don't want to have to drag you outside, or worse, tell Pacifica you bailed on a date BECAUSE YOU WERE TOO BUSY READING!" Mabel yelled in Dipper's face. Dipper wiped spit off of his face and looked at Mabel.

"Don't worry Mabel, like I said, not much is in here, so I won't obsess over it, I promise!" Dipper said, crossing his fingers behind his back. He wasn't going to try and obsess over it, but there were some interesting things in that journal he wanted to read about.

"Hm… ok fine. Also, we ran into Pacifica when we were downtown, she said she wanted to meet up with you later, she also said she wanted to show you a surprise, she didn't tell me what though." Mabel started smiling evilly for a few seconds.

"Mabel, you better not stalk me and Pacifica, you know how mad she got last year when you followed us to Greasy's." Mabel started laughing.

"Ah, I had to shower twice a day to get those pancakes out of my hair. Good times…"

"Mabel, this is serious, don't stalk us, ok?" Mabel looked at Dipper and smiled.

"Ok Dipper, I won't stalk you, I promise." She crossed her fingers behind her back.

"Good, now, before I go…" Dipper ran into the kitchen quickly, then came back with something in his hands, he then quickly threw it at Mabel, covering her with water and scraps of a water balloon. She gasped and looked at Dipper.

"Oh it's on." She ran into the kitchen, Dipper following. The two grabbed a handful of water balloon's, ran outside, and started throwing them at each other. Ford walked outside and watched them, smiling. Stan came out as well and stood next to Ford.

"So, you told the kid about Mt. Ebott?" Stan asked, still watching the kids. Ford nodded.

"Yeah, he asked for the book like I thought he would too… jeez, I really hope that barrier takes its time, I don't want it breaking while the kids are here." Ford said, looking at the ground. Stan put his hand on Ford's shoulder. Ford looked up at Stan.

"Don't worry Ford, I'm sure that you'll be able to think of a way to slow it down. And besides, there's no way WingDings would be able to find you, it would be impossible. He's too strong, he wouldn't be able to leak out." Ford smiled a bit.

"You're right Stan, as always." Stan punched Fords shoulder lightly.

"I'm not always right Sixer, now come on, let's battle it out with those kids." Stan said, running inside quickly and coming back out with a bucket of water balloons. Stan and Ford both grabbed some and ran out with the kids. As they all played, Waddles stood on the porch, eating some leftover turkey Stan was eating the night before as he waited for the kids. As Waddles was eating, something caught his eye. For a second he just stood there, staring at the unseen, but then the pig squealed and ran off. As Waddles disappeared, a faint triangular shadow with small arms, legs, and a tall hat appeared and hovered on the floorboards of the porch.


	4. Chapter 3: Too Much Story in One Chapter

After drying off, Dipper walked outside. He pulled out a Universe X5, one of the great smartphones on the market. The Pines twins' parents gave the kids the Universe's due to their excessive begging for better phones. They've only had them for a few weeks, but Mabel had already taken over 300 photos, most of Waddles and her together. Dipper downloaded a few apps, but mainly texted and called Pacifica.

Dipper opened the phone and went to his contacts, he dialed Pacifica. After a few rings, she answered.

"Hey there my big Dipper!" Pacifica said, Dipper smiled, and blushed at the sound of his nickname.

"H-hey Pacifica! So you told Mabel you wanted to meet me somewhere? Uh, where would you want to go?" Dipper asked, still blushing.

"Well, you see since you left last summer, I did a little reading and found out some facts about this town even YOU probably didn't know about. I mean I had to do a lot of research to find this stuff. Let's just say that it's really REALLY interesting. So, I think we should meet near the statue of Nathaniel Northwest, which shouldn't even BE up anymore. Either way, meet there, then I'll bring you to the place I learned about."

"Cool, I told you there was a lot of history too this town, it's really mysterious and interesting!"

"Haha, yeah, it kinda is fun to look at the old history. Anyways I'll see you there Dip, byeee!"

"See you then Pacifica." Dipper ended the phone call. He grabbed the lumberjack hat, which was laying on the bench next to him. As he turned to leave, he was stopped by Wendy, who had just arrived for her shift at the Mystery Shack.

"Oh, hey dude, I was actually just looking for you!" Wendy said, walking over to where he was.

"Hey Wendy! What's up?" Dipper asked, adjusting the hat as she got to where he was. As he was adjusting the hat, she took it off his head. Dipper looked at her and frowned. "Hey! Why'd you-" Wendy then put the old Pine tree hat onto Dipper's head, adjusting it a bit so it was firmly on his head. He looked up at the hat and smiled. Wendy put her lumberjack hat on her own head.

"You know, I missed this old hat, and since we're here for the summer again, I thought it'd be nice to switch the hats up again for now. Don't worry though, we'll switch back at the end." She hit him in the shoulder lightly. Dipper laughed and smiled up at her.

"Ok, sure! I did miss having this hat on my head."

"Well, I better get inside before Soos gets on me for being late, or Stan, or both of them, jeez. See ya Dip." Wendy walked into the Mystery Shack, waving at Dipper before going in fully. Dipper smiled, then grabbed the number four book that was sitting on the bench as well. He stuffed it in his vest and walked towards the town, passing multiple signs telling him to go back.

Little did he know that those signs would've helped him if he had listened to them.

As Dipper walked away, the shadow of the triangle appeared again on the Mystery Shack. Slowly, the shadow gained color of yellow. It grew detail with a bowtie and one closed eye. Soon the color of everything in the background had turned to a blueish grey. The figure had gained full color, all detail on it's body had returned, it opened it's one eye, thunder sounded as it's eye opened.

Bill Cipher looked around at the Mystery Shack, he took everything in, and laughed.

"I… I'm back! Look at me, I have color! I can see again!" Bill yelled to nothingness. He pulled his eye out of his triangular body, revealing a dark void. He put the eye back on his body again and laughed again.

"But how? I was erased from the mind… The barrier! It must be breaking even more than I thought it could, this is perfect! Oh man, I can't wait to…" Bill slowly turned around, he looked straight at… something.

"Oho, look at that. People are _reading_ what I'm saying, fun. Oh? You didn't think I could see you? You thought I was a being that wouldn't be able to see through the fourth wall? You thought fourth wall breaks couldn't happen in stories, huh? Well looks like you were wrong buddy. And no, Jeff, you aren't going to get that raise you wanted. Sally, your dog will die in… let's see, uh I'd say 4 days. Keith, no more looking at those pictures on your phone, it's bad for your health, and for your life.

"Oh, and if you all are wondering, yes, I plan on destroying the Pines family. I just don't have a physical form anymore. What you see of me is actually a form of your imagination! This isn't a picture book after all. Anyways, I _do_ have some physical abilities, for example…" Bill lifted his hand up, he pulled 6 splinters of wood from the bench. The marks from the splinters remained. Bill took the splinters and threw them at the door of the Mystery Shack, they all hit the door, but then bounced off. Bill grunted.

"As you see it's only a small bit, but at least I can do SOME stuff. Anyways, since you're only readers, you can't interfere with my plans, so I could tell you it all right now, and you couldn't do ANYTHING… but why spoil the fun? I'm not telling you anything, so enjoy reading through all this. Farewell measly readers." Bill disappeared quickly, and all the colors of the background returned again. After a second of silence, Stanley walked outside in his slippers and saggy clothes. He walked forwards a few steps, then stepped on the splinters shot by Bill.

"Hot Belgian Waffles! How did a splinter get through my slipper! Also, why is there a splinter?" Stan looked down at the splinters, then turned around and walked back inside.

"Soos! You got termites or something! There are splinters everywhere!"

Pacifica Northwest stood leaning on her Great something grandfather's statue, the one put there so Gravity Falls didn't look _too_ ridiculous. Dipper walked up behind Pacifica quietly, he got behind her and covered her eyes.

"Guess who?" Dipper asked in a Mabel-ish like voice. Pacifica laughed a bit.

"Dipper, you're not fooling me. That trick barely works anymore. Nice try though," Pacifica replied, turning around to look at Dipper. As she turned around, Dipper's arms wrapped around her neck. Pacifica leaned towards Dipper and laid her lips onto his. They sat there for a moment before Pacifica leaned back.

"My my Dipper, I've missed being able to do that." Pacifica stepped back and grinned at Dipper. He smiled.

"I missed just being able to see your beautiful face, Pacifica." Dipper grabbed her hand and smiled.

"Aw haha, thank you Dip. Ok, so I feel like it may be hard to travel to the area I want to show you without you seeing, so I want you to wear this;" Pacifica pulled out a purple scarf, she gave it to Dipper, who stared at it for a second.

"Uh, why do I have to be blindfolded?"

"Because Dipper, what I want to show you is special, and seeing where it is might spoil the fun! So put it on! I'll lead you there, don't worry." Dipper opened his mouth to argue, but closed it fast. He nodded and tied it around his head. He couldn't see anything through the thick fabric.

"Ok, there you go. Just please don't trip me on accident, alright?" Pacifica giggled a bit.

"Of course Dipper, I won't let that happen." She laid another kiss on him before directing him around the city. They went left, right, even more right, right again, left finally, then they started going up a slope, like a hill. Dipper sighed as he was walking blindly and feeling rocks under his shoes.

"So where ARE we going anyways?" Dipper asked, looking in the general direction of Pacifica's footsteps.

"You'll see, we're almost there sweetie. Just wait," She replied. Dipper blushed a bit, but sighed again. After a few more minutes of walking, the two of them stopped.

"Ok Dipper, you can take the scarf off." Dipper untied the scarf and took it off slowly. He was greeted with a dark cave. He looked around and saw an entrance behind him. Pacifica was in front of him, smiling.

"What is this place?" Dipper walked forwards, he stopped suddenly when he saw a giant hole in the ground. "Woah…"

"When I was looking around, I found information about some sorta war. It turns out that that war was against Humans and Monsters, and the monsters were sent underground. This cave is the only way to access the underground. Obviously we can't go down there, but it's still cool to know that there's a cave leading to a whole new species of monsters in-"

"Mount Ebott… We're at Mt Ebott?!" Dipper turned around fast, looking Pacifica sternly.

"Well yeah, wait, how'd you know?"

"Pacifica we have to go, Great Uncle Ford told me that this place is really dangerous, if we aren't careful, things could go bad." Dipper grabbed Pacifica's hand quickly, but she pulled it out of his grip.

"Dipper, I know you're uncle knows a lot, but I'm sure you'd be fine just looking around the cave. Besides, the worst stuff is down the hole." Pacifica walked towards the hole. DIpper put his hand out to stop her, but then put it down after a second and followed her. The two of them looked down into the hole. Dipper got on his knees and looked farther down into the hole. For a second, he thought he saw a figure standing on a bed of flo-

"SURPRISE MABEL!" Mabel screamed from behind the two of them. Pacifica jumped and Dipper almost fell into the hole, but caught himself. They turned around and looked at Mabel, who was laughing at the two of them.

"Mabel! What are you doing here? I told you not to follow us!" Dipper said. Mabel continued laughing.

"You should've seen the look on your faces when I scared you guys. HA, it was priceless! I wish I got that on camera!"

"Mabel are you serious? You could've killed us! Don't you see the pit next to us?" Pacifica asked, pointing to the hole in the ground. Mabel walked towards the pit and stopped, gasping at the size of it.

"Wow! That's deep! I wonder what's down there?" Dipper sighed.

"It's, uh… let's just say that basically creatures 5 times worse than the one's we've seen are down there." As Dipper was talking, Pacifica stiffened up a bit. She looked forwards and twitched a bit. Dipper noticed and got up. "Pacifica? Are you alright?" Pacifica didn't answer, she just stared in front of her. Mabel got up and waved her hand back and forth in front of Pacifica's eyes, but Pacifica didn't budge, no blinking, nothing.

After a second, Pacifica looked at Dipper and smiled.

"Hey Pines, want to go look closer in the pit? Don't worry, I'll take us there," Pacifica yelled in a deeper, darker voice. For a split second, Dipper saw Pacifica's eyes flash red. As DIpper opened his mouth to talk, Pacifica ran at the two twins. She pushed them into the hole, causing the three of them to barrel down the pit. Before they fell too much, Mabel yelled at Dipper.

"Dipper! Grab Pacifica and grab my hand!" Mabel yelled, lending her hand to Dipper and pulling something out of her sweater. Dipper grabbed Mabel's hand and then grabbed Pacifica. As Dipper saw the ground coming towards them fast, they suddenly stopped just short of the ground. Dipper looked up at Mabel, who had something in her hand that ejected a rope out of the pit.

"GRAPPLING HOOK!" Mabel squealed as she held the grappling hook in her hand. Dipper started laughing in relief.

"I didn't even know you still had that thing! Yeah Mabel! Great job!" Dipper yelled, still holding onto his sister and Pacifica. Mabel pulled on her grappling hook, causing it to slowly start to lift the three of them towards the entrance of the pit. Dipper looked up at his sister and smiled at her, still laughing a bit.

As he was looking at her, he looked at the hook and saw a shadow. The shadow manifested out of nowhere, almost just appearing out of thin air. Dipper watched as the shadow inched towards the hook, it manifested a foot and put the foot onto the hook. As Dipper was watching the shadow, speechless, he thought he saw a triangular shape form with the shadow. Before he could say anything however, the shadow managed to push the hook out of its anchor and off the cliff, Causing the kids to fall down back into the pit. If it had been a few seconds more, they would've been close enough to climb up.

As the kids fell, the echo of laughter rang through the cave and the pit. And as the kids hit the ground, their landing caused an eruption of golden flowers to fly around in the air around them. Pillars stood around the area they fell into, manmade pillars. The golden flowers were perfectly grown so they were just around the area light shined into the cave they were now in.

Many would think the kids would be dead, no chance of survival for that high of a drop, but most are wrong. For these kids journey was only just beginning.


	5. Chapter 4: Welcome to the Underground

The kids all lay in the bed of flowers, each one out cold. They breathed deeply in their unconscious states, almost seeming dead. And as these kids lay motionless on the flowers, a shadow appeared. Not the shadow of a triangle, but of a young child. This shadow looked down at the kids, mainly Dipper. This shadow moved over to Dipper and stared down at him. After a few seconds, the shadow changed into a faint red heart-like ball of light. This ball of light flew down towards Dipper. The world around Dipper changed, showing more glowing hearts next to each of the children. This shadow's heart flew onto Dippers red heart, it slowly formed itself perfectly around his heart, then the colors reappeared.

Dipper moved around a bit, he had felt something touch him on the chest.

"Ugh, Grunkle Stan, can't I sleep for like 10 more minutes?" Dipper moaned as he slowly opened his eyes. When he saw where he was, he screamed. He had forgotten that his sister, girlfriend and him had fallen down into a mountain, which was supposedly full of monsters. Dipper stood up, but immediately sat back down. His head didn't feel right, he was completely dizzy and thrown off by the wonders of where they now sat.

 _How did we survive that far of a drop? We should've died! But… how?_ Dipper thought to himself for a second, before getting up, remembering about his unconscious girlfriend and sister. He ran over to Mabel, who was closest to him. He knelt down next to her and gave her a few small taps on the cheek.

"Mabel? Hey Mabel! Wake up, you need to wake up! Come on!" His words must've woken her, because Mabel started to move around, groaning. She opened her eyes and looked at the top of the cave.

"Uh, Dip? Did we just fall down a cave and now are trapped in that same cave?" Mabel asked, not moving her eyes.

"I think so sis, I don't know how to get out either-"

"OH GOODY! WE GET TO EXPLORE NOW! YES I ALWAYS WANTED TO EXPLORE THIS MOUNTAIN!" Mabel squealed, jumping to her feet and smiling. Dipper watched in amazement as his sister was joyed about being trapped. He opened his mouth to say something, but closed it when he saw Pacifica moving around too. He ran over to her side and grabbed her hand, kneeling down next to her.

Pacifica opened her eyes and looked up. Dippers face hung over her, smiling as she woke up. Pacifica smiled.

"Hey there my big Dipper," Pacifica moaned, opening her eyes a bit more. "Er, when did we get back from the mountain? I remember Mabel had scared us, then we were looking down the hole, but I can't remember anything after that..." Dipper looked at Pacifica, confused.

"You mean you don't remember pushing us down the hole? You don't remember falling into the hole at all?" Dipper asked, helping Pacifica up. Her expression changed immediately.

"What!? What are you talking abo-" Pacifica finally noticed where they were. She saw the flowers on the ground. She looked up and saw where they fell from. She screamed.

"Pacifica calm down! It'll be alright, I'll just call Grunkle Stan and we can get out of he-"

"No can do bro bro, I already tried using my phone, but looks like that fall might've done some damage after all, look!" Mabel yelled, running over to Dipper. She showed him her phone, which was cracked. "I tried turning it on, but it looks as if it won't be working that well anymore... oh well! This looks like it actually might be fun! I finally can go on more adventures with you again! AND we even have Pacifica with us! It's going to be SOO much fun!"

"No Mabel, it WON'T be fun! We're stuck in a cave that has DANGEROUS MONSTERS in it! We have to find a way out of here!" Dipper yelled at his sister, checking his own phone, which was also destroyed. As he said this, Pacifica turned around, hiding tears of fear. She looked forwards and noticed a faint outline of a door. Before she could say anything, a voice rang out.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" A high pitched voice called out. All three of the kids turned towards the noise, which was coming from the door Pacifica had seen before. Dipper looked at Mabel, then at Pacifica.

"Well, looks like there's only one way to go for now. But be careful, you don't know what's in here." Dipper said to the girls. He walked over to Pacifica's side and started walking towards the door, but was stopped by Pacifica, who was looking at the side of his face.

"You're bleeding Dip, here..." Pacifica pulled something out of her pocket and put it on Dipper's face, it was a bandaid. Dipper put his hand on his cheek where the bandage was. He smiled at Pacifica.

"Thanks Pacifica." He leaned towards her and gave her a small kiss on the cheek, she blushed. Dipper then continued walking towards the door, with the girls behind him.

As they walked forwards, Mabel was grinning from ear to ear, she was excited for the adventure ahead of them, even if there was danger, it added to the fun. She looked at her brother and noticed he had grabbed a stick that was by his feet, he then swung it around a bit before continuing forwards.

They entered the doorway, which lead to another dark room. There was a light shining in the middle of the room, which illuminated a patch of grass, with a lone yellow flower in the middle. Dipper looked around for the source of the voice from before, but didn't see anyone. He walked into the room and went towards the flower. Dipper could barely see anything. After a second, he noticed that the flower had moved a bit. He was still quite a bit away, so his first impression was that he was imagining things. He took a step forwards towards the flower, and that's when he saw it whip around to look at him, yes, look at him.

This flower had a face, an actual face. It had two eyes and a mouth. It's facial features were on it's actual bud, and it stared at the three of them. This flower didn't seem menacing though, it had a pleasant smile on it's face, as if it was delighted to meet new people. The three of them stopped and stared at the flower, which stared back at them.

"Oh! Howdy! I'm Flowey! Flowey the Flower!" Flowey said in a high pitched, delighted voice. Mabel pushed forwards in front of Dipper and Pacifica, she knelt down next to Flowey and smiled at it.

"Hi there! My name's Mabel! That boy there is my brother, and that's his girlfriend, and you're a talking FLOWER! THAT IS SO COOL! You're sooooooo cute!" Mabel yelled in Flowey's face. The flower leaned away from Mabel, smiling still, but nervously.

"Yes, yes, nice to meet you. You three must be new to the Underground! Golly! You must be So confused! Someone ought to teach you how things work around here!guess little ol' me will have to do!" Flowey straightened himself up. "Ready? Well, here we go!"

As Flowey finished, the area around them started to fade, the colors changed to black and white slowly. Mabel backed up and stood behind Dipper, grabbing his shoulder. Pacifica had grabbed his other shoulder. The entire area around them had changed to black and white.

Once the area was completely black and white, even the kids and the flower, three hearts appeared in front of the kids. Mabel's heart appeared a lighter red, not pink, but a light red, Dipper's a solid red, and Pacifica's a darker red, but all three stayed red-ish. Flowey didn't have a visible heart.

"Don't worry you three, this won't be more than a minute. Now, just a second..." Flowey closed his eyes. A white box appeared around the kids. Surprised, they looked around at the barrier trapping them. Flowey opened his eyes again.

"I'm sorry, but it's just so I can show you how this works. See those hearts? Those are your Souls! The very culmination of your beings. Your souls start off weak, but can grow stronger if you gain a lot of LV." Dipper gasped. He had remembered Great Uncle Ford's advice about the monsters, that your soul would appear and you'd have to get it stronger by... "What's LV you might ask? Why LOVE of course! You want some love, don't you? Don't worry, I'll share some with you!"

Flowey winked, causing a small speck to appear. The speck split into six individual specks, the same size though. The specks formed a semicircle behind Flowey. Dipper stared, frightened, at the specks.

"Down here, love is shared through... little white... friendliness pellets. Are you ready? Move around! Get as many as you can!" Flowey did something, causing the pellets to move towards Dipper and the girls.

"Oh! I want some!" Mabel yelled, running towards the pellets.

"Mabel, no!" Dipper yelled, running towards Mabel. He pulled Pacifica with him accidentally. He was too late though, Mabel, Pacifica and Dipper all hit the pellets, sending the three of them back against the white wall. A box appeared above their heads, showing numbers. Each of them had 01/20 HP left.

Dipper looked up and gasped. Flowey's innocent, smiling face had changed to a demonic expression, teeth showing. Flowey's face looked as if it had grown with his expression.

"You IDIOTS! In this world, it's KILL or be KILLED! Why would anyone pass up an opportunity like this?" Flowey yelled. His smile went a bit smaller, showing a dark shadow behind his eyes. More 'friendliness pellets' appeared and surrounded Dipper, Mabel and Pacifica. They couldn't escape the pellets that were closing in on them.

"DIE!" Flowey started laughing maniacally, his demonic face returned. The pellets started closing in even more. The three of them tried to stay in the middle of the box to avoid all of the pellets.

"Dipper, do something!" Mabel yelled, but Dipper was frozen in fear as the pellets came closer and closer.

Suddenly, the pellets disappeared. Dipper looked at Flowey, but he seemed confused as well. Out of nowhere, a flaming ball appeared next to Flowey. Flowey looked at it, his expression changing to fear. The flame hit Flowey straight on, causing the flower to disappear out of sight. A new creature appeared as well, a first it was hidden behind the colors of the black and white.

"What a terrible creature, torturing such poor, innocent youths," A mysterious, small voice came from the creature. The creatures colors finally merged with the black and white background, showing the creature's true form.

Standing in front of the Pines twins and Pacifica was a goat-like creature. Just like Flowey, this goat creature had a more humanly face, with eyes and a mouth, but unlike Flowey, this creature had arms and legs, and it stood upright on it's bottom legs. The creature had a purple dress covering most of its body, with a lighter purple circle surrounding a few shapes in the middle of its dress, which these shapes were white.

The creature must've noticed how frightened the three of them were, because it stepped closer and smiled at them.

"Ah, do not be afraid my children! I am Toriel. Caretaker of the Ruins," Toriel told the three kids. Mabel stepped ran towards Toriel and hugged her.

"Thank you thank you thank you thank you! You're even cuter than that flower, because you're a GOAT person! I like you!" Mabel squealed as she hugged the Monster. Toriel laughed a bit.

"Heh, hahaha. Oh I could just pinch your little cheek! Thank you, my child, but you could find someone better than an old lady like me. Plus, you only just met me, but thank you, my child.

As I was saying though, I pass through this place every day to see if anyone has fallen down. You three are the first humans to come here in a long time." Mabel backed up and stood next to Dipper again. Dipper smiled at Toriel slightly, showing thanks.

Dipper wasn't fully safe though, he didn't fully trust Toriel, no matter how nice she seemed. He trusted Great Uncle Ford more than any Monsters, but yet, she _did_ seem really kind, and she seemed to care for them.

"Come! I will guide you through the catacombs." As Toriel said this, the area around them gained color again, and their souls disappeared back inside them. Dipper looked down at where Flowey was, but he was gone, as if he crawled away.

"Come on Dipper! Let's go!" Mabel yelled, following Toriel. Pacifica was still next to Dipper, she seemed to notice Dipper's concern.

"Are you alright Dip? You seem worried about something," She asked, grabbing his hand. Dipper snapped out of his mood and looked at Pacifica, smiling.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just… this is a lot, you know? It's interesting though…" Dipper looked at the door. Toriel poked her head back into the room.

"This way children!" Toriel said. Mabel peeked her head through and looked at Dipper and Pacifica.

"Guys you gotta see this place! It's amazing!" She yelled. Toriel laughed and patted her head. Mabel disappeared in the doorway again, Toriel followed. Pacifica and Dipper walked into the doorway as well.

 _Welcome to the Ruins, Pines twins._

 **-I am so sorry for not posting for a bit, my grandparents were in town, so I wasn't able write much, but my schedule should be good now! Anyway, enjoy seeing Flowey and Toriel!**

 **-Badger**


	6. Chapter 5: Ruins and Normal Stuff

The doorway lead Dipper and Pacifica into a large, purple room. This room had a large chandelier hanging from a high ceiling and a large stairway leading to another doorway. Toriel and Mabel were already heading up the stairs, Mabel was holding onto Toriel's sleeve as they headed up. She turned around to look at Dipper and Pacifica.

"Come on you two! Let's go!" Mabel yelled, still walking up the stairs. The one thing that caught Dippers eye in the entire room was not the chandelier, not the size of the room, but a gold, star-like object that floated next to the two stairways leading to the next doorway. This star object was about the size of Dipper's head, but floated 2 feet above the ground. Dipper walked towards the star, Pacifica rushed ahead with him.

Dipper stopped right in front of the star, staring at it. He put his hand on the star, which caused a box to appear where the star was originally.

"What is this?" Dipper asked, mostly to himself. Pacifica looked at the spot Dipper was looking at. Instead of a box like Dipper saw, Pacifica saw the original star, only a more dark red color rather than gold, like her soul color.

 _The shadow of the ruins looms above, filling you with DETERMINATION._ Dipper heard a voice say. He looked around, but the only thing that could've said something was Pacifica, but it didn't sound anything like her. He looked back at the box, which had showed some new words

Dipper

LV 1

Area - Mystery Shack

Save

Return

Dipper, confused at the new words, and the boxes knowledge of his name, reached forwards and tried touching the box. He reached out and hit the word Save. The box disappeared in a flash of light, causing Dipper to stumble back from surprise. Pacifica looked at Dipper as he stopped moving.

"Dip? What's wrong?" Pacifica asked, shaking Dipper a bit. Dipper shook his head in surprise and looked at Pacifica.

"Didn't you just see that bright light? That box? It just like blew up! Didn't you see that?" Pacifica just stared at Dipper in confusion.

"Dipper, I don't know what you're talking about. All that's here is a star thing," Pacifica replied, looking back at the star.

"COME ON YOU TWO, WE'RE GONNA LEAVE YOU IF YOU DON'T HURRY UP!" Mabel yelled from up the stairs. Dipper and Pacifica looked back at each other.

"Nevermine Pacifica, We should hurry, come on." Dipper pulled Pacifica up the stairs with him, they walked into another room, where there were now pressure plates on the ground, as well as a lever on the wall. Toriel was standing in the middle of the room.

"Welcome to your new home, young ones. Allow me to show you how things work down here," Toriel said, smiling at the kids. Toriel turned to the pressure plates and began walking on them in a certain order. Once done, she flipped the lever on the wall. She turned back to the kids.

"In the Ruins, there are puzzles and many challenges like this one. One must solve them to proceed. Take some time to think about this." Toriel then left the room. Mabel's smile grew.

"OOOOOHHHH! PUZZLES! Oh I love this place, Dip can we stay? IT'S SOOOOOO COOOOOOL!" Mabel yelled, running over the pressure plates as she yelled. She ran into the doorway Toriel exited through and followed her.

"Huh. Mabel's taking this way to normally, shouldn't she be frightened or something? I mean we ARE stuck in a mountain and we can't call for help," Dipper said, going over to a sign that was on the wall. _Only the fearless may proceed. Brave ones, foolish ones, both walk not the middle road._ Dipper stared at the sign as Pacifica appeared at Dipper's side.

"It's Mabel, what did you expect? Come on, let's not get dragged behind too much." Pacifica pulled Dipper's sleeve into the doorway and right behind Toriel and Mabel. Mabel was talking to Toriel as they entered the room.

"REALLY? Frogs live around here? GIANT ONES!? THAT'S SOOO COOL!" Mabel said, hugging Toriel. Toriel laughed lightly as Mabel freaked out.

"Yes my child, there are many different species of Monsters around here. Some big, some small, but be warned, many will try to attack you- Oh! The other children are here! Good." Toriel turned around to face Dipper and Pacifica. "My children, like I have said, there are many puzzles in the ruins. In this room, there are some switches that need to be flipped in order to proceed. But do not worry! I have labeled the ones you should flip." Toriel turned around and walked to a bridge.

"I bet it's that flip!" Mabel whispered to Dipper before running straight to the lever which had an arrow pointing to it.

"What made you think that, sis?" Dipper joked. Mabel flipped the switch, causing spikes that were originally blocking the path to lower. Mabel squealed with joy.

"Yes! I was right! Man I'm great at puzzles!" Mabel followed Toriel over the bridge, Dipper and Pacifica close behind. There were now two switches, but one was labeled. Mabel immediately flipped the labeled one, causing more spikes to lower, letting the kids pass.

"Splendid! You did good children! Follow me now, this next section is very important," Toriel said before turning around and going through the doorway. The three kids followed Toriel into another room, smaller than the rest. On the side of the room was a Dummy. Toriel walked over to the dummy and put her hand on the dummy lightly.

"In the Underground, monsters will attempt to attack you and try to harm you. When this happens, you will enter a FIGHT. When in a fight, just strike up a friendly conversation with the monster. Stall for some time, and I will come to help you. Go ahead, try talking to the dummy!" Toriel said. She backed up and gave the kids room to go over to the dummy.

"Dipper, why don't you activate the fight? I would, but... I don't want to be rude," Mabel said, pushing Dipper closer to the dummy. Dipper looked at the dummy for a second. The dummy looked old, it looked as if it had gone through so much stuff in it's lifetime.

Dipper sighed and reached out. He touched the dummy. Almost immediately, the room turned black, and Toriel disappeared. All the colors on the kids and the dummy disappeared. They were now just white. The only color came from the kids souls. Four boxes appeared in front of Dipper, just like Great Uncle Ford had told him about, except, they were different then he had described. The only boxes were an item box, which was an actual box, the kids could reach into the box, but there was nothing in it. The second box just said CHECK, the last one was a Spare box. Great Uncle Ford must've forgotten some details.

As soon as everything was black and white, the same voice from before talked again.

 _You encountered the Dummy._

"Dipper, try checking it," Pacifica said. Dipper reached out and tapped the CHECK box. At first nothing happened. Then...

 _Dummy. Attack 0, Defense 0. A cotten heart and a button eye. You are the apple of my eye._ The voice replied in Dipper's head. After completing the sentence, Dipper could've sworn he heard someone start giggling, but it wasn't any of the girls.

"Woah Dip. Why'd you say that?" Mabel asked, looking at Dipper confused. Dipper turned and looked at his sister.

"What are you talking about? I didn't say anything!" Dipper said. Then something hit him. He didn't even need Mabel to explain, he knew what was going on. Whenever someone checks something, a voice in their heads tells them facts about the monster, it must've been a way to help out or something... "It's the checking system I guess. Anyway, now we know about the dummy." The voice appeared again in Dipper's mind.

 _Dummy looks like it's going to fall over._ Dipper was so confused about the voice, that he didn't see Mabel quickly run past him and smile at the Dummy.

"Hi there Mr. Dummy! Or are you a Ms? A Mrs? Well, either way, Hi! How are you?" Mabel yells. At first, nothing happens. Then, the voice appears in Dipper's head again.

 _You talk to the Dummy… It doesn't seem much for conversation. Toriel seems happy with you._ After the voice finished, a box appeared in front of all of them. The box says: "You won! You've earned 0 XP and 0 Gold".

"Well do you see THAT box?" Dipper asks. Pacifica and Mabel nod. "Ok, just trying to make sure I'm not going crazy." The area around them gained color quickly again. They all turned to Toriel, who was smiling at them.

"Very good my children! You've done great!" Toriel turns around walks through the doorway.

"Wait up Ms. Toriel!" Mabel yells, running after Toriel. Dipper and Pacifica follow the two into another room, which is just empty with a pathway etched into the ground. Toriel stops and turns towards the kids.

"There actually is another puzzle in this room! I wonder if you can solve it?" Toriel smiles nicely at the kids, then walks a bit away, stopping at a hallway for the kids. The three kids look around the room, searching each corner. After a few seconds of searching, Toriel yells.

"Oh! I am sorry, this hallway connects to another room, this actually is one large room." Toriel laughs slightly, then walks forwards.

"I wonder if this pathway has something to do with the next room?" Dipper said to Pacifica, following the pathway a few times before going after Toriel. The three kids walk towards Toriel, but are stopped at a corner by a large Frog-like creature.

"Argh! A frog!" Pacifica yells, grabbing onto Dipper's arm. Almost immediately, the area around the kids turns black and white, and their souls appear again, so do the three boxes. The Frog stands in front of them, moving back and forth slightly. The voice appeared in Dipper's head again.

 _Froggit attacks you!_

"Dipper, check it!" Mabel whispered in Dipper's ear. Dipper presses the orange CHECK box, instantly, the words appear in his head.

 _Froggit. Attack 4, Defense 5. Life is difficult for this enemy._ Pacifica and Mabel look at Dipper, then back at the Froggit. Mabel opened her mouth to say something, when Toriel appeared next to the Froggit. The Froggit looked at Toriel, then to the ground, and it slowly slouched away. Toriel glared at the Froggit as it went away. At the same time, the box appeared again: "You won! You've earned 0 XP and 0 Gold." Then the area around them gained color again. Toriel looked at the kids and smiled.

"I told you that I'd come to help, my children!" She then turned and stopped. In front of her were spikes that stretched for a good distance. Dipper turned to a sign that was next to him. The sign read: "The western room is the eastern room's blueprint" Dipper laughed. He had gotten it right. He stopped behind Toriel, who had begun talking.

"Um… I WAS going to have you do this puzzle, but… Here." She put out her hand in front of Mabel. "Grab my hand. Each of you hold onto the other's hand in a single file line and follow." Mabel instantly grabbed Toriel's hand, then grabbed Dipper's hand. Dipper grabbed Pacifica's hand, and they followed Toriel.

As they went across the spikes, like Dipper expected, they went the way the path in the other room was made. They all got across and each let go of their hands.

"Sorry about that, Puzzles just seem a little too dangerous for now." She smiled at the children, turned around, and walked into the next doorway. The three kids walked into the room and were greeted by a long hallway, with fog blocking part of the room. They could only see about 15 feet in front of them.

"You've done great thus far, my children… However I have a difficult task for you…" Toriel sighed, then turned around to look down the hall. "You must get to the end of this hall by yourselves… forgive me for this." Quickly, Toriel ran in front of the kids and into the fog.

"Oh nooo. Fog. I don't think I'll EVER make it!" Dipper said sarcastically, beginning to walk into the fog. Mabel punched Dipper's arm.

"Dipper! Did you even consider the possibility of other monsters in this fog? Maybe that's why she's trialing us! Maybe she wants to see how we do!" Mabel said, looking left, then right into the fog.

"Oh… I didn't really think of that. Um… then maybe we should try hurrying through this fog and get to the other side." Dipper replied to Mabel, speeding up a tad. The three kids walked faster, passing through multiple patches of fog. After a minute or so of walking, the came upon the end of the room, with one large pillar on the left side. They walked passed it, thinking Toriel was in the next room, when they stopped.

Toriel walked out from behind the pillar, smiling at the kids.

"Greetings, my children. Do not worry, I did not leave you. I've been merely behind this pillar the entire time. Thank you for trusting me-" Mabel jumped into Toriel and hugged her. Toriel showed a quick shocked expression, then smiled. "Thank you child. Now, this challenge was very important, because... I have to leave you here for a while. I was not expecting visitors today. I must go to my house and clean it up a tad. I must ask you to stay here for a while until I come back. And if you three get lonely, here is a phone." Toriel pulls out a phone, an old looking one to say the least. The phone was a flip phone, with the numbers and a few other buttons. On the contacts list was "Toriel".

"If you get lonely, feel free to call me. I shall be back as soon as I can." Toriel kneeled down and looked at the tree kids.

"Be good, alright?" She then smiled and left the kids. Mabel stared as Toriel left, almost seeming sad. Dipper went over to his sister and put his arm around her.

"Don't worry Sis, she'll be back soon. Then we can find a way out of here!" Dipper said, happily. Mabel sniffed, then nodded. Suddenly, the room became clear again, and they could all see down the hall. The hall was fairly long.

Dipper looked back to the entrance from where they came from, when he saw something... a Flower dug into the ground and disappeared almost... like Flowey did...

"Guys, I think I just saw Flowey again..." Dipper said. But when he turned around, Mabel was already running through the doorway. Pacifica looked from Mabel, to Dipper.

"Crap, Mabel! Wait up!" Dipper yelled, grabbing Pacifica's arm and running through the doorway after Mabel.

As the kids ran through the doorway, the flower, known as Flowey, appeared again. Watching as the kids ran off. The flower snickered as he watched them look to the Froggit and begin talking to it.

"Don't think I can't see you by the way. Yes, you. The one reading this. What? Did you think you were safe from us? Well... you're not COMPLETELY safe. Certain strong monsters can see the 4th wall, and we can talk to them... they can't talk to us as much though. Anyway, you've most likely seen this scenario somehow before, correct? Well I feel like one of my resets caused this.

"Anyway, Don't worry you Megalomaniacs out there, I'll figure out a way to persuade them to kill... I don't know HOW yet, but I will.. You're dear friend Flowey the Flower always finds a solution! Well, bye bye for now!" Flowey laughed quickly, then disappeared again.

 _Flowey... please don't hurt my friends._

 **Hello Fans of Gravitale! I want to apologize for the lack of stories and chapters lately, School got in the way. But don't worry! I'm going to try to start uploading more! I have another story I wrote for fun, so I'll put that on here as well. It's not Gravitale related, BUT it's Undertale related, so I'll put it on here.**

 **Other than that, Chapters may be coming out every week, otherwise, it'll be every other week, cause I'm going to try to write longer chapters to fit the story into it. It'll take a bit longer. So, thanks for waiting! And thanks for 2,000 Views! Tell your friends! You guys are awesome, the comments I've gotten are really nice, so thank you!**

 **More chapters coming soon...**


	7. Chapter 6: Alone in the Ruins

Dipper and Pacifica ran into the room and grabbed Mabel and kept her from running away.

"Mabel! You can't just run off! Didn't you hear what Toriel said? Stay there! Now she'll probably yell at us-" Dipper was cut off by the phone ringing. Dipper pulled the phone out, Toriel was calling. Dipper answered.

"Hello?" Dipper asked.

"Ah! Hello child! I just wanted to call to make sure you are still waiting in that room," Toriel answered. Dipper looked at Mabel, who was still struggling.

"Uh, yeah, we're still waiting here."

"Ok, good. Because I'd highly recommend waiting for me, some of the puzzles up ahead I have not yet explained, and you may not understand them."  
"Oh, alright, well thanks Toriel, we'll be careful of that."

"Alright my child, tell the other children I said hello. Be good, alright?" Toriel then hung up. Dipper put the phone in his pocket and looked at Mabel, who was now staring at a Froggit that was sitting against the wall.

"You done trying to run then?" Dipper asked Mabel nodded, then just looked at the Froggit. Dipper looked up at the Froggit, it ribbited at him.

 _Excuse me, Human. I want to give you some advice._ A voice said. It sounded like it was coming from Dipper's head, but it almost seemed like the Froggit was talking to him.

"Um... what's your advice?" Dipper asked. Mabel and Pacifica looked at Dipper.

 _You seem like a merciful human, so here's some good advice for when you are in fights. When in a fight, try striking up a nice conversation, if you don't know what to do, for the LAST RESORT, attack the monster. It will soon no longer want to fight. When this happens, please. Show some MERCY, Human._ The frog ribbited again. Dipper nodded.

"Thank you, Mr. Froggit. I'll keep this in my mind, this will help a lot." Dipper then looked at the girls, who were staring at him, confused.

"Were you talking to the Froggit?" Pacifica asked. Dipper looked at the frog, who ribbited again.

"Um, yeah, didn't you hear them?" Dipper asked. Both girls shook their heads. Dipper looked up for a second, then shook his head as well.

"I don't know, maybe I have some sort of translator from one of the things from two years ago. I mean, sometimes it sounds like Waddles is talking a lot." Mabel jumped up.

"Oh no. Poor Waddles! Who's going to take care of him when I'm gone!" Mabel started hyperventilating. Dipper ran over to her and held her.

"Hey, hey, don't worry. I'm sure Soos or Wendy will help them. Maybe Great uncle Ford. I'm sure he'll be fine!" Dipper helped Mabel over to a side opposite from the Froggit, next to another star. Dipper tapped it as he was walking with Mabel, causing the box to appear.

Dipper

LV 1

Ruins Entrance

Save

Return

Dipper hit the 'Save' button, causing the box to disappear quickly. He was expecting it this time, so he didn't fall back.

He sat Mable down and looked at her.

"Just wait here until Toriel gets back, I'm just going to look around the room a bit." Dipper turned around and went through a doorway that was right next to him. Inside the room, on a stool, was a bowl full of candy. A sign read "Take one". Dipper took one.

 _You obtained the Monster Candy_ The voice said. It was as if the voice helped him know everything about the Underground... He ignored it, it WAS helping him, so why not just let it do it's thing? He grabbed another for Pacifica.

 _You grabbed another. You feel like the scum of the earth._ That was harsh, he WAS just grabbing it for Pacifica. He grabbed another one for Mabel.

 _You grabbed another, you feel your sins crawling on your back._ Dipper shivered. For some reason, those words made him have deja vu, and not the good kind...

Dipper ran out from that room to find that both girls were gone. He looked down the long hallway, no one was there. He looked to the other doorway in front of him, the leaves that were before perfectly laid out were now all thrown around. Mable must've ran off again. He started running after them.

"Pacifica? Mable? Where are you?" He yelled as he was running. As he was running, he was stopped by a weird creature. The creature seemed scared or sad. Immediately, the color disappeared from the area, Dipper's soul resonated in front of him. The creature stood in front of Dipper, almost scared of Dipper.

 _Whimsun approached meekly!_ Dipper pressed the check box, the voice spoke again. _Whimsun. Attack 5, Defense 0. This Monster is too sensitive to fight..._

"I'm sorry..." Whimsun said. Dipper looked up. A box formed around him. Large butterfly-like creatures circled Dipper, they didn't go in to attack him though, instead, they floated outwards. After a few seconds, they disappeared, and Dipper was staring at the Whimsun again. Now was his chance to attack it, like Great Uncle Ford said. Dipper raised his arm to strike with a stick he found. He saw the Whimsun look at the stick. It started crying. Dipper stared for a moment, then dropped the stick, tears through his eyes as well. He didn't want to kill these creatures, they just wanted to defend themselves.

 _Whimsun avoids eye contact._ Dipper looked at Whimsun, it looked at him, not in they eyes. Dipper opened his mouth to ask if it was alright, when the Whimsun ran off. Dipper watched as it disappeared fast.

"You won! You've earned 0 XP and 0 Gold." The box disappeared, and the color came back. Dipper looked around, but couldn't find the Whimsun. Dipper shook his head and ran forwards into the next room.

This room wasn't even that big, just a small hallway. In the middle of the room were some net-like things. Dipper ran forwards, trying to see if he could catch up with the girls, when he hit the net, causing him to fall down into a leaf pile.

He hit his head on the leaves, but it didn't hurt. He got up and looked around, everything seemed fine. He saw two doorways, one on each side of the leaves. He went through the one on his right. He entered a pulley elevator. He pulled himself up until it wouldn't go anymore, where there was an opening for him. He jumped through the opening and made it through, landing on his feet.

When he looked around, he was on the other side of the nets. He turned to the next doorway and entered through it.

In this room, multiple spikes covered the floor, making it impossible to pass. The girls weren't in this room either. How far did they run? There was another sign next to him. As he was walking over to the sign, his phone rang again. He answered, figuring it was just Toriel.

"Hey Toriel."

"Hello my child. For no reason in particular… which do you prefer? Butterscotch or Cinnamon?" Toriel asked from the phone. Dipper read the sign as Toriel asked. The sign read: "Three out of four grey rocks recommend you push them."

"Um… Bscotch. Yeah."

"Oh, I see. Thank you very much!" Toriel hung up the phone. Dipper turned to go to the rock, when his phone rang again. He hadn't even put it away yet. He answered.

"Hello? This is Toriel again. You do not DISLIKE Cinnamon, do you? I know what you prefer, but… would you turn up your nose if you found some on your plate?" Toriel sounded excited about something.

"Um… yeah, I like cinnamon as well, just not as much."

"Right right, I understand. Thank you for being patient, by the way." She hung up again. Dipper finally put the phone away.

Dipper got to the rock and pushed it. It was lighter than he had anticipated. He pushed it onto a button that was behind it. Immediately, the spiked in front of him lowered into the ground. He smiled.

"Huh, these puzzles aren't as hard as I thought they would be!" Dipper started walking to the door. As he got to the doorway, another Froggit appeared, stopping Dipper. The colors disappeared and Dipper's soul appeared again.

 _Froggit hopped close!_ Dipper remembered what Froggits were like, they had a rough life. Dipper stared at the monster, it moved back and forth as it stared at him.

"H-hey there Froggit! You… You really have nice eyes!" Dipper said, smiling at the Froggit. The Frog stopped moving for a second, staring at Dipper.

 _Froggit didn't understand what you said, but was flattered anyways._ The Froggit grew small pink circles on its cheeks.

"Ribbit Ribbit * _Blushes*_ " The Froggit… ribbited. The box grew around Dipper. This time, the Froggit opened it's mouth, spitting out flies. The flies came out one by one, following Dipper. Dipper ran jumped up… he was… flying? Dipper moved around the box, flying, avoiding the flies. He avoided them perfectly. The box disappeared, the Froggit was still blushing.

 _Froggit is reluctant to fight you._ Dipper hit the spare button immediately, smiling at the Froggit again.

The Box appeared: "You won! You've earned 0 XP and 15 Gold." Dipper watched as the box opened under the word Gold, revealing 15 gold. He touched the gold, and it flew around him. Circling him and then going into his item box. The colors came back and Dipper's soul disappeared. Dipper stared at the doorway where the Froggit was before. Dipper ran through the doorway. More nets covered the ground. It seemed like a maze. Dipper jumped onto a net, and immediately fell through, falling onto flowers. He got up and looked around. The leaves were cut into a pathway.

He followed the pathway, which lead to a sign and an end. He read the sign: "Please do not step on the leaves." Dipper turned around and went through a doorway, leading to another pulley elevator.

At the top, he turned and followed the pathway. He walked to another sign, which had leaves under it. He stepped on the leaves and read the sign: "Didn't you read the sign downstairs?" Dipper immediately jumped off the leaves and onto more hard ground. He stepped through another doorway. As he walked through, he was stopped by a slime. The color disappeared, and revealed Dipper's soul.

 _Moldsmal blocked the way!_ Dipper checked the weird slime creature.

 _Moldsmal. Attack: 6, Defense: 0. Stereotypical: Curvaciously attractive, but no brains…_ The Moldsmal made a weird squishing sound. It hopped a few times, revealing big balls of energy. Dipper flew around them as the fell down below him. He avoided them all, luckily. He stared at the Moldsmal again.

 _Moldsmal waits pensively._ Dipper looks at the Moldsmal. Maybe the way it moved was it's way of flirting! Dipper cleared his throat, then wiggled his hips. The Moldsmal wiggled back as well. Ha! He did it!

The moldsmal squished again, then revealed more energy balls, this time, they blew up into smaller balls. Dipper avoided all but one, which hit him in the arm. This one hurt. He grabbed his arm. The HP bar appeared again, saying 17/20 HP. The box disappeared again.

 _The aroma of lime gelatin wafts through._ Dipper hit the spare button. The Moldsmal disappeared.

"You won! You've earned 0 XP and 7 Gold." The box read. More gold went into Dipper's item bag, and the color regained again. Dipper ran through the doorway, which lead to another large room, this time with 3 rocks. Dipper pushed the first two, then went to push the last one, when it jumped.

"Whoa there pardner! Who said you could push me around?" Dipper was startled by the rock talking. He stared at the rock. What next? A talking Coffee Table?

"Oh, um, sorry Mr Rock. I just need to push you onto that bu-"

"Hmm? So you're ASKIN' me to move over?

"Uh, yeah! That's all I need!" Dipper said. The rock turned itself around.

"Okay, just for you, pumpkin." The rock moved over 2 feet. Dipper sighed.

"No… I need you to move over more."

"Hmm? You want me to move over more?"

"Yeah!"

"Alright, how's this?" The rock moved up, instead of on it's designated path.

"Sir… please. ON THE BUTTON!" DIpper yelled. The rock looked at Dipper.

"Hmm? You want me on that button? Ok, I think I got it now!" The rock moved all the way to the button, and stopped on the button. Dipper sighed and patted the rock.

"Thank you sir!" Dipper walked towards the spikes, which were now down, when they suddenly went back up. Dipper turned back to the rock, which had gotten off of the button.

Dipper walked over to the rock and tapped it.

"Sir, I wanted you on the button so I could leave, not just for a second."

"Oh! You wanted me to STAY on the button? Man, you're really giving me a work out." The rock moved back onto the button. Dipper smiled and went into the next room.

 _Keep Sparing Dipper._


	8. Chapter 7: Ghoulishly Walking Around

Dipper walked into the new room, another star floated next to a table, which had a piece of cheese on it. Dipper ran to the star and tapped it, the box appeared again.

Dipper

LV 1

Ruins Leaf Pile

Save

Return

Dipper hit the save button, there was a flash and the box disappeared. Dipper looked at the cheese.

 _Knowing one day, the mouse might get the cheese unstuck from the table... it fills you with Determination._

Dipper smiled and looked at the cheese. It actually WAS stuck to the table. He tried pulling it off, but it wouldn't budge. He shrugged and turned the corner. As he walked into the new room, he found Mabel and Pacifica standing still and staring at something. Dipper walked behind Mabel.

"Mabel you got some nerve running off like tha-"

"Shh." Mabel whispered, pointing to the floor. Dipper looked over Mabel's shoulder and saw a large white blob. He wouldn't have thought anything of it... if he hadn't seen the face. There were two eyes and a mouth on this sheet.

"Um... is that a ghost?" Dipper asked, looking at the ghost. It started snoring. "A sleeping ghost?" Mabel nodded.

"We didn't want to wake it so we stopped. Pacifica chewed me out about running away."

"Well obviously. I barely noticed you ran, and I didn't even have time to tell Dippe-"

"Zzzzzzzzzz…" The ghost snored some more. Although it sounded more like just a bunch of Z's. Dipper looked at the ghost again.

"are they gone yet…" Something said. Dipper thought it was the ghost, but it was sleeping. Was it sleep talking?

 _This ghost is pretending to sleep by saying Z out loud repeatedly. I-er, it's recommended you move it with force, but not too much force._ Dipper looked closer, he noticed that the eyes were slightly open, just enough to tell it was faking.

"Just a second." Dipper said, walking closer to the ghost. He tapped it, and it jumped.

"DIPPER! WHAT THE HE-" Mabel started. The area around them lost color. Their souls appeared and the ghost got up, floating somewhat menacingly above the three of them. The options appeared.

 _Here comes Napstablook_ Dipper stared at the ghost, who seemed to be frowning. Dipper checked the ghost.

 _Napstablook. Attack 10, Defense 10. This monster doesn't seem to have a sense of humor…_ Napstablook looked at Dipper confused, then, almost as if it knew what was going on, it looked back at them normally.

"oh i'm REAL funny." Napstablook said. Dipper watched as the Ghost flew over the kids, then started… crying?

Tears fell from Napstablook's eyes and around the box, moving in a box-like pattern towards the kids. Dipper pulled Pacifica away from the tears while Mabel followed close behind. A tear hit Mabel, and she squealed with pain. Dipper stopped and turned around, helping his sister away from the rest of the tears. After a second more, the tears disappeared. Dipper looked at his sister, she was at 16/20 HP.

 _Napstablook is wishing they weren't here._ Dipper glared at Napstablook for hitting his sister.

"go ahead, do it." Dipper was shocked at the Ghost's temper. The Ghost backed up this time, large words appeared in front of him.

"REALLY NOT FEELING UP TO IT RIGHT NOW. SORRY." Napstablook sighed and stared at the kids again.

 _The faint odor of ectoplasm permeates the vicinity._ Dipper looked at Napstablook. It was crying, maybe it needed to be cheered up. Dipper smiled patiently at Napstablook, like an apology. Napstablook seemed to perk up a bit.

"heh…" Napstablook cried again, this time in more waves of tears rather than the trailing tears. These tears were easier to avoid. They disappeared quicker than before.

 _Napstablook looks just a little bit better._

"Um, Where do ghosts buy their food? At the ghost-ery store!" Dipper said. Mabel laughed.

"Wow Dipper, nice one. That was SO original." Even though Mabel mocked Dipper, Napstablook still seemed to get happier.

"heh heh…" More tears came, but this time they barely went towards the kids. Dipper watched as Napstablook moved away so the tears wouldn't hurt the kids.

 _Cheering seems to have improved Napstablook's mood again._ Dipper opened his mouth, when the voice appeared again. _Hey look at Blooky, he wants to show you something._

"let me try…" Napstablook started crying, but this time he cried UP. The tears went onto his head, forming a top hat. Dipper and the others stared in amazement at the hat.

"WOW!" Mabel yelled, smiling from ear to ear at the hat.

"i call it "dapper blook". do you like it…?" Napstablook said, finishing the hat.

 _Napstablook eagerly awaits your respo-_

"Like it? I LOVE IT!" Mabel yelled next to Dipper.

 _Your sister is a real loudmouth._

"oh gee…" Napstablook said. The color around the kids came back and their souls disappeared. Napstablook was still laying on the ground.

"i usually come to the ruins because no one's around. but today i met many nice people… oh… i'm rambling again, sorry. i'll get out of your way…" And almost immediately, Napstablook disappeared, letting the kids walk past.

"No! Napstablook! I wanted you to teach me how to do that!" Mabel yelled running into a room filled with Spider webs. As Dipper and Pacifica started following Mabel, they heard her yell. "GUYS! THESE SPIDERS ARE SELLING DONUTS!" Dipper laughed and walked into the room.

Sure enough, there was a sign talking about a spider bake sale. Where they were selling food made by spiders, for spiders, of spiders-wait a second.

"Um… are you sure you want that Mabel?" Dipper asked. Mabel turned around.

"Why wouldn't I-"

"EW! Food made OF spiders? DISGUSTING!" Pacifica yelled. Mabel laughed.

"Oh come on. I've eaten spiders before, it's fiiine. Dip, I don't have this stuff called Gold, do you have any?" Dipper searched in looked at his item box, he had a decent ammount of gold.

"Yeah sure, how much do you need?" Mabel looked at the web.

"Can I get 7 of that gold stuff?" Dipper laughed and reached into the bag, he took 7 Gold, which formed into coins, and tossed them to Mabel. She smiled and put the gold onto the web. A spider crawled out and handed Mabel a Donut. Mabel took it and almost ate it.

"Mabel, how about you SAVE that for a bit?" Dipper said. Mabel took a small bite quickly and put it away.

"You're right Dip, I'll save it. Alright, let's go through that other door, it should lead us there quickly.

 **(I'm going to skip part of the Frog room because that room is for teaching how to skip, how to go full screen, and about monster names).**

"Hey Dipper, look over there." Mabel said. Dipper turned around and saw a flower staring at them… Flowey. Flowey winked and disappeared again.

"He's following us. I don't like it, we should try to get to Toriel's fast-" Just then, the phone rang again.

"Hello? This is Toriel. I am so sorry to keep you waiting like this, it's been so long since I've had someone over to visit, it is such a mess." Toriel sighed on the other end of the line.

"It's alright Toriel, we're... uh... DEFINITELY waiting alright." Dipper replied.

"Well, just so you know, if you happen to pick up anything, be careful on how much you carry. You might find something you really like, but you will not have enough space to carry it around. Oh! I must go, be good, alright?" The phone hung up.

"What'd she say?" Pacifica asked, standing right next to Dipper.

"She was saying how messy her house is. Anyway, let's keep going." They entered a new room and found 6 nets all scattered on either side of the room. A sign next to them read: _There is only one switch_.

Dipper looked around, there were spikes blocking the doorway, there must've been a lever in one of the areas.

"Alright, Mabel, take the bottom middle, Pacifica, check the bottom left, I'll check the bottom right." The three kids dispersed and checked fell into the rooms.

Mabel fell onto a patch of leaves… right next to something large and white. Mabel looked over and saw Napstablook laying down as well.

"BLOOKY!" Napstablook jumped up and looked at Mabel, shocked. Mabel got up, still smiling from ear to ear.

"oh. hello. um... sorry, i haven't heard that name in a while. anyway... i fell down here, and now i can't get back up. go on without me…" Mabel and Napstablook looked at each other for a moment. "oh wait, i'm a ghost. i can just float away, right? oh well…" Napstablook disappeared again.

"BLOOKY NOOO!"

Pacifica fell onto the leaves, but also fell onto something that wasn't a leaf… She got up and looked at the object… it was a bow. Pacifica looked at it. It was a red bow, slightly torn, but still fairly nice. She took it and put it in her hair. She took her broken phone and looked at the reflection. The bow looked nice on her.

Dipper fell onto the leaves, but immediately, the color drained. He got up and looked around, a carrot-like monster stared at Dipper, smiling. Dipper watched as the thing laughed and moved around lightly.

 _Vegetoid came out of the earth!_ Dipper checked the monster and looked waited.

 _Vegetoid. Attack 6, Defense 6. Serving size: 1 monster. Not monitored by the USDA._

"Farmed locally. Very locally." The vegetoid started spitting other vegetables out of it's mouth, including corn, tomatoes, onions, and other objects. The bounced around when they hit the bottom and kept bouncing against the walls of the box. Dipper ran around trying to avoid them all. Two of the objects hit dipper, dealing 7 damage. Dipper was down to 13/20 HP. The vegetables disappeared.

 _Vegetoid cackles softly._ Dipper was about to say something, when the voice sighed.

 _Try patting your stomach._ Dipper, confused, did what the voice said, and patted his stomach. The Vegetoid's smile grew wider.

"Eat your greens." Then it started spitting food again. This time, one green piece of onion appeared, Dipper ran for it and caught it. The onion disappeared and Dipper gained 1 HP. The vegetables disappeared again, and Dipper was now at 14/20 HP.

 _Vegetoid's here for your health._ Dipper laughed.

"Thanks Vegetoid!" The Vegetoid cackled again.

"Plants can't talk dummy." Dipper, slightly confused, spared the monster. The box appeared: "You won! You've earned 0 XP and 6 gold." The color regained, and Dipper found himself back on the leaf pile. Dipper quickly turned around and went up the pulley elevator.

When Dipper got to the top, Mabel and Pacifica were still missing. Dipper was about to yell, when a loud noise came from the spikes. He looked and saw the spikes disappear. A few seconds later, Pacifica came out from the pulley elevator from the top middle and looked at Dipper. She was wearing a bow on her head.

"Found the lever. I also found this thing." She pointed to the bow, smiling. Dipper hugged Pacifica and looked at the spikes.

"Nice job Pacifica! Um... Where'd you get that?"

"Oh, it was down in the bottom left, it's pretty, isn't it?" Dipper smiled and hugged Pacifica.

"It sure is. Now, all we have to do is wait for Ma-"

"UGH!" The two of them turned around to see Mabel come from the pulley elevator from the top left of the room. She had a gash on her cheek. Dipper ran over to her.

"Mabel! Are you alright? What happened?" She was breathing heavily. She looked at Dipper and started talking super fast.

"Welltherewasthisweirdcarrotmonsterandithitmewithitsweirdvegetablethingsitspitfromitsmouthand-"

"Mabel! Talk slower!" Mabel took another deep breath, and began talking again.

"A large carrot attacked me and spit vegetables at me. It hit me in the cheek, but I was able to run away from it." Dipper looked at Mabel, confused.

"Wait, how'd you do that?" Mabel glared at Dipper.

"By running the other way dummy!" Dipper just stared at his sister. Opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by the color draining again from the area. He turned around and saw a large smaller monster with one eye... it kinda looked like the one monster from that one movie Creatures Corporation... Mickey something.

 _Loox drew near!_ Dipper quickly checked the monster, he wanted to get Mabel out safely. He looked at Mabel as he was checking her, her HP was down to 10/20 HP.

 _Loox. Attack 6, Defense 6. Don't pick on him. Family name *snicker* Eyewalker._ Dipper was getting suspicious of the voice in his head, it didn't just seem like a voice trying to help him, but a voice of another living being.

"Please don't pick on me." Large chains of balls connected in pairs of threes appeared and started swarming around the box. Dipper pulled the girls along side him and made sure none of the objects hit either of them. When they disappeared, Dipper quickly looked at Loox.

"Alright Loox, I won't pick on you!" The Loox's large toothy face smiled a bit.

"Finally, someone gets it." More large balls, this time ones not in chains, appeared. The three kids avoided them as well. Dipper spared the Loox fast.

"You won! You've earned 0 XP and 5 gold." The gold deposited into the item box and the color came back again. Dipper grabbed both girls's hands and started dragging them into the next room.

"I want to get out of here fast before we're attacked again. I don't want anyone else getting hurt." The entered a room with three large buttons and a sign, which read: "The far door is not an exit, it merely marks a rotation in perspective." Dipper continued walking fast. There were no spikes blocking the door this time, so Dipper ran fast. The next room, however, had spikes. The room looked just like the last one, just in a different angle. Dipper looked at a sign, which read: "If you can read this, press the blue switch". Dipper let go of the girls's hands.

"Stay here, I'm just going to press the button fast." He ran over and pressed the button, the spikes went back into the ground. He ran back and continued into the next room.

Same situation, except the sign said to press the red switch. As Dipper was running to the red switch, the color drained again. He looked and saw two monsters standing side by side, a Moldsmal, and some other bug-like creature.

 _Migosp crawled up close!_ Dipper checked, but this time, the check box split in two. The boxes read: MIGOSP and MOLDSMAL. Dipper pressed the one labeled Migosp.

 _Migsop. Attack 7, Defense 5. It seems evil, but it's just with the wrong crowd._ The Moldsmal made a squishing noise.

"IN UNISON NOW!" The box filled with the dots, like from the other Moldsmal, but also with weird bugs covering the sides of the box. Dipper avoided most of the dots, getting hit by one of them. He was down to 10/20 HP. He tried sparing, it split again. Showing the names. This time, the MOLDSMAL box was yellow. He pressed it, and the Moldsmal disappeared. The Migosp was now smiling.

"Bein' me is the best!" The Migosp said. Instead of bugs or something flying in the box, there was just a small Migsop dancing. Dipper laughed, it was cute.

 _Migosp doesn't have a care in the world._ Dipper spared the Migosp.

"You won! You've earned 0 XP and 2 gold." The gold swarmed into the item box, and the color came back. Dipper pressed the red button and continued forwards.

The last room was the exact same thing, but for green. He pressed it and they continued forwards.

They came into a room with a lot of leaves. Ahead of them was a doorway, to the left was a tree.

"Um... where should we go?" Pacifica asked. Dipper looked both ways, then started walking towards the doorway.

"Let's check here first, then we'll check what's in that room." They came into the new room, which just had a Froggit. The Froggit looked at Dipper.

"Ribbit, Ribbit. _Between you and me, I just saw Toriel come through here with a bag of groceries. I didn't ask what they were for, us monsters are too intimidated to talk to her._ Ribbit" The Froggit said.

"What'd it say?" Mabel asked.

"It said that Toriel came through here." Dipper looked into the doorway, a toy knife was on the ground. The room seemed to not be a room at all, but a balcony. The balcony overlooked miles of the Underground, mostly the city. It was huge. To Dippers left was a large snowy area. He couldn't tell, but he thought he saw a white figure with a blue sweatshirt walk towards some trees...

Dipper grabbed the knife and put it in his Item box. He turned around and walked with the girls to the next room with the tree. As they walked in, Mabel tripped on a vine. Dipper helped her up.

"You alright Mabel?" Dipper asked. Mabel looked up and opened her mouth to say something, but gasped and pointed. Dipper turned around and saw Toriel walking. She was looking at her phone.

"Oh dear, that took way longer than I thought it would. I do hope the children are alright." Toriel put the phone up to her ear, looking at the kids. At first, she didn't react. She just stared, waiting for the phone. Then she snapped out of it and ran towards the kids.

"My children! What are you doing here? Are you alright?" She looked at Mabel's cheek and brushed it. The cut disappeared and the cheek looked as if it hadn't been touched.

"There there. I'm sorry for keeping you waiting. I shouldn't have tried to surprise you like this... er..." Toriel looked shocked at her own words. "Woops... haha. Well, I might as well show you now. Come children." Toriel turned around and walked forwards. Dipper hadn't noticed the large house that matched the purple walls. The house stood 20 feet away from the tree and had many leaves on either side of it's entrance. Dipper saw the star, which he remembered healed. He pulled Mabel and Pacifica to the star.

"Alright, I guess we see different things because it has something to do with our souls, but... touch this star and press save, got it? It should heal you." Dipper pressed it for himself and the box appeared.

Dipper

LV 1

Ruins Mouse Hole

Save

Return

Dipper pressed the save button and waited for the girls. Mabel and Pacifica both fell backwards, that must've been their first time doing that.

"Woah... that was weird." Mabel said. Dipper helped both girls up.

"Yeah... you'll get used to it though, don't worry." Dipper turned around and went into the house. The girls followed as well.

As they got inside, they were met by Toriel, who was smiling. The house was much different than the ruins themselves, the house was light brown and very bright. It was just warm enough to feel cozy and nice inside.

"Do you smell that? Surprise! I've made you children some butterscotch cinnamon pie! I wanted to celebrate your arrival, and I wanted you to have a nice time living here. So we'll hold off on snail pie for tonight. Oh! There is one other surprise I have for you three. Follow me children." Toriel turned and walked down a hallway. The kids followed her without hesitation.

"This is it." Toriel said. She put out her hand for Mabel, who took it and followed Toriel. Pacifica and Dipper followed close behind. They all stopped at a door.

"This is your very own room. Sadly, there are only two beds, however, I'm sure we can figure out how to share the beds. You all should sleep nicely. I hope you like it." Toriel rubbed Mabel's head lightly, Mabel smiled. Toriel stopped suddenly.

"Is something burning? Um... make yourselves at home!" And Toriel ran off. The three kids entered the room.

The bedroom was a calm red, it was very nice. There were two beds, one on each wall, like how the beds were at the Mystery Shack. There was also a large cupboard in the middle of the beds, a box of shoes in a disparity of sizes, and a box of toys. Dipper looked at the toys, they looked really cool! But they didn't interest him.

"I CALL THE RIGHT BED!" Mabel yelled, jumping onto the left bed. Dipper went over to the right bed, it was a bit dusty. Dipper looked at Pacifica.

"Want it? I can sleep on the floor." Pacifica smiled.

"Thanks Dip." She kissed his cheek. "But you can also sleep on the bed. I mean, it seems big enough." Pacifica got on it and showed Dipper. Sure enough, the bed was huge. But at the same time, it seemed small. Dipper got onto it and grabbed the switch of the lamp, which was just next to his head. He looked at Mabel.

"Night sis. Hope we can figure out how to get out of here soon."

"Night brosef. We'll see. But at least we have a nice goat mom to keep us comfortable until we find a way out of here." Dipper nodded, then turned to Pacifica.

"Night Pacifica. Hope you sleep good." He pulled the switch and the lights went out.

The room was dark, but still comfortable.

Bill stared in disbelief at the children as they slept. Everything except Bill went grey.

"WHAT? They just sleep and are perfectly fine? HOW?!" Bill floated over to Dipper and looked at him. He was smiling as if he was comfortable.

"Stupid Pine Tree thinks everything's fine and that they'll be able to get out of here. HA! What a joke... the real problem is how I'm going to get some of the magic from these creatures while still just being a ghost basically..." Suddenly, Flowey appeared behind Bill.

"And what are YOU? Stalking these kids is MY job!" Flowey yelled. Bill turned around and looked at Flowey.

"Well well well. A talking flower. I guess I'm not the ONLY evil one around here. What's your name petal?" Flowey glared at Bill.

"Flowey. And you are...?"

"Name's Bill. I've been trying to destroy these kids for a while, but they found a way to defeat me a while ago. Point is, I somehow got back and now I wanna finish the job. Problem is, I can't do much because I don't have that much energy." Flowey looked at Bill, turning in different directions to get all sides of him.

"Well, 'Bill', I don't know what I can tell you. Obviously you know that the only way to harness the most magic is by killing monsters, but since I'm not as strong as half of them, that can't work... unless...

"Listen here, Triangle. The king of the Underground is going to probably attempt to kill at least one of these kids. And he doesn't accept Mercy."

"What're you getting at, Flower?"

"What I mean, is that if we get the kids to weaken the king enough, I'm sure you can harness his soul and absorb the magic, giving your form back! That way the two of us can DESTROY these monsters and become powerful enough to DESTROY THE ENTIRE HUMAN RACE!" Flowey laughed maniacally. Bill stared with his one eye.

"If you think that'll work, then fine. Let's shake on it!" Bill put out his hand to Flowey. He laughed.

"Oh right. You don't have any ha-" A vine dug out of the ground and wrapped around Bill's hand, shaking it. Bill stared at the vine.

"I may not have arms, but these help a lot." Bill laughed.

"Well Flowey, I think this might work. I guess all we can do now is wait for these weak kids to make it to the king and weaken him. After that, we can finally KILL THEM!"

"Yep, that makes sense... Oh yeah, we PROBABLY should go before Toriel comes back. If she sees either one of us, we won't have much of a chance."

"Alright Flower, I'll meet you up ahead then. Oh. Almost forgot." Bill turned to look at you.

"Tell them anything about what we just talked about, and YOU'LL be the ones having a bad time kiddos." Bill said. Flowey looked at you as well.

"You can see them as well? Huh. That works out in our favor then." Flowey laughed and dug into the ground. "I gotta head out. See you on the flip side Bill!" Flowey disappeared into the ground. Bill kept staring at you.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure these kids's last living moments are absolutely TERRIFYING!" Bill laughed and disappeared again. The color came back.

Toriel opened the door and looked around.

"Huh. It's colder in here than usual. I hope this warms the room up a bit more." Toriel placed 3 plates on the ground. Two next to Dipper and Pacifica's bed, and one next to Mabel's. On each plate was an equal size slice of Butterscotch-Cinnamon pie.

"Sleep good my children." Toriel exited the room.

It became dark again, but a peaceful dark.

 **Hey fans of Gravitale! Badger here! I just wanna say thank you for the support so far, I've been having some family issues so I've been trying to write more to get my mind off of it, and everyone's comments are so kind and nice, it just makes my day. Anyway, I'm writing ONE more chapter to the True Megalovania series, then I need a new thing to write about. If anyone has any ideas for what I should write, please feel free to leave a review/DM me the idea! And don't worry, we still have A LOT to go on Gravitale, and I plan on finishing the story, (maybe even making a small genocide version to show what would happen if Dipper followed Great Uncle Ford's advice... maybe a certain triangle would make a new deal finally).**

 **Anyway, I can't wait to see what everyone thinks of the next few stories that'll be posted! Enjoy!**


	9. Chapter 8: Meanwhile

"One more step… and… WHOOPS!" Soos's foot hit something squishy and fell to the ground, the boxes he was carrying fell all around him. When he looked up, the snout of a large pink pig was right in front of his face.

"Thanks Waddles, you're a real good pal." Soos said sarcastically. Wendy had walked outside to take care of the trash and saw Soos lying on the ground. She laughed.

"Did the pig knock you over again Soos?" She asked, grabbing some of the boxes he dropped.

"Yeah, reminds me of the good old days… like when Waddles and Mabel would be lying in the middle of the living room and Mr. Pines or Me would trip on them… good times." Wendy laughed and pulled Soos up.

"Yeah, it feels good to have them around again, they're just a joy to hang around with. And Mabel sure brings in a lot of energy… speaking of those dudes, where are they?"

"Oh, Mabel told me that Pacifica was taking Dipper somewhere, and was going to follow them, but I haven't heard anything since."

"And… When was that?"

"Oh I don't know… earlier today, I can't remember…"

"Well the last time I saw Dipper, he was heading out and I traded hats with him…"

"Maybe Mr. Pines knows, he's bound to have told Dipper something cool." The two of them grabbed the rest of the boxes and headed inside.

They dropped the boxes in the office area of the shack and went into the living room, where Stanley was sitting on the reclining chair, watching TV and Ford was writing things down in a journal.

"Hey, uh, Mr. Pines?" Soos asked. Stan and Ford both looked at Soos.

"Yes Soos?" They both said. Wendy giggled.

"Er… have you guys seen Dip or Mabel around anywhere? Wendy and I just realized that we haven't seen them for a bit."  
"Well the last time I saw Dipper was after the water balloon fight outside, but that was at 2:50." Ford said, looking at Stanley.

"What time is it now?" Stan asked, looking at the clock. It was still broken and set to 3:14. "Because that one is broken. Ford, why don't you check one of your nerd watches on your wrist, you got like 3 of them on there."

"Right right… um… well it says here that it's 8:42 PM… and it is dark outside…"

"So you're saying those kids have been gone for like 5 hours?" Wendy said, in a serious tone.

"Relax Wendy, they're probably just doing regular teenager things… what's that, maybe playing blackjack or some sort of card game at the library." Stan said, leaning back in his chair.

"For 5 hours straight? Stan, I don't think there's a way they'd do that that long."

"Plus, um… Pacifica DID tell Dipper she wanted to show him something, and Mabel followed. So… maybe they DID go to the library for something, it might be worth a shot to check it out at least." Soos said, looking around the room. Wendy looked from Soos to Ford.

"That'd work, let's go Stan." Ford said, getting up from his desk and walking towards Wendy and Soos.

"But the new episode of Baby Fights is about to start! I'm sure those kids are fine!" Stanley replied, leaning back.

"Do you want to take that chance Stanley? Remember what happened when you were too lazy two years ago? How many times you almost had them killed by not looking for them? It might be a good idea to help find them." Stan sighed and got up, turning off the TV.

"Fine, but I doubt they're in any big trouble."

The four of them walked into the library, where a woman was standing behind a desk, filing papers around. Ford walked up to the desk.

"Excuse me miss, but have you seen any young kids around here recently? About yeigh high?" Ford asked, putting his hand up to about his shoulder. The lady turned and looked at Ford, she frowned.

"Er… what'd they look like? This is a library after all, there's a lot of 'Yeigh High' kids that come in here." She said, sitting down on a chair. Wendy and Soos made it next to Ford at this point.

"Well, one of them was a boy, he had brown hair and a white and blue cap on with a tree on the front?" The lady shook her head.

"Haven't seen a kid like that today."

"How about a girl with long, brown hair, and a huge smile?" Wendy asked.

"Nope, haven't seen them either today." Soos frowned, then looked back up at the lady.

"What about a girl with long blonde hair, purple jacket?" The lady's eyes lit up.

"You mean Pacifica Northwest? Yeah she came in here today. She was reading up on the history of the town." Ford slammed his hand on the table fast.

"What history? Anything is specific?" Ford asked. The lady backed up a bit.

"Er… well it was just a history book, but she did ask what I knew about the Mountain." Ford's eyes grew.

"What mountain?"

"The big one! Mount Ebott! You know, the one with the monsters and all that?" Ford stared blankly at the girl. Stan turned around and looked at the mountain from the window.

"Ford? What's wrong?" Wendy asked. Ford continued to stare at the woman.

"Wendy… that mountain contains hundreds of monsters. Most far worse than ones we've seen around here… If they fell into that mountain, they might not be able to get back…" Stan said from behind them. Wendy turned to Stan and looked at the mountain as well.

"But why would they go into the mountain? If there's a hole, couldn't they have avoided it?"

"It's not like that, there have been multiple kids who have fallen into the hole by accident, there just hasn't been a kid who's gone missing for at least 5 years." Stan said.

"We have to get to that mountain, and fast." Ford said, snapping out of his trance and turning around, walking out the door. Wendy followed fast, Stan and Soos close behind.

"When did this start?" Wendy asked, walking next to Ford.

"Long ago. We had fought these monsters and trapped them underground, creating a barrier so they couldn't escape. But a hole in the barrier allowed humans to fall into the mountain. The first kid who fell was named Chara Tera." Ford said, rushing to walk faster towards the mountain.

"Chara Tera? You mean like the Tera family who had moved after their kid disappeared?" Soos asked from behind them.

"Exactly. They were an abusive family, I remember that when I moved in here. Chara wasn't the happiest child and had disappeared one day without a trace. No one knew for sure, but many people said they had seen them walking up the mountain the day they disappeared."

"But what happened to her?" Wendy asked.

"No one knew for sure for a while. But after around a year, this creature had appeared in the middle of the town, standing on a bed of flowers. The creature was holding the body of Chara, whom they had most likely killed. Immediately, everyone started throwing things at the menacing creature. We bruised it up quite a bit, and then it limped off back towards the mountain, and we never saw it again."

"What did the thing look like?"

"It… it looked like some sort of large goat, but it had large eyes, stood on two feet, and wore a purple robe. I think it had absorbed Chara's soul and became that monster." Ford said, beginning to walk up a path on the mountain.

"So after that, kids just kept disappearing?" Wendy asked. Ford nodded from ahead of her.

"Two of them that I remembered." Ford said. "Then I went into the portal and disappeared until two years ago."

"Actually, there were four more that disappeared when you were gone. So I guess six in total after Chara." Stan said, breathing heavily.

"You're kidding me. That means if they get another, they could break the barrier. The barrier was created by seven humans with magic abilities. The only way it could be broken was if they obtained 7 human souls, so unless the other six kids are alive, they could break the barrier any time soon."

"And then…?" Wendy asked. Ford stopped and turned to Wendy.

"It could mean World War Three. Monsters against Humans, and who knows how much stronger the monsters have gotten, it could be chaos. Millions of people killed, maybe Billions." Ford turned again and continued walking up.

"But there has to be a way to make the Barrier stronger, right?" Wendy asked.

"No, sadly. Most of the magical humans have either moved, died, or just don't show their abilities anymore, and it's not likely we could re-form the barrier without monsters escaping."

"So you're basically saying that if Dipper and them fell into the mountain, they could die and start World War Three?"

"Exactly. Though I'm much more afraid for their safety than the start of another war right now." Ford said, reaching a cave entrance. "Well, let's check inside I guess."

They entered the cave and looked around, it was almost pitch black. Stanley pulled out a key chain flashlight and shined it around, the cave seemed mostly empty, besides a few boxes and a large warning sign. No kids were in the cave though. In the middle of the cave was a hole. Wendy inched towards the hole and looked down. At the bottom of the drop was a bed of flowers, yellow ones.

"Could they survive this drop?" Wendy asked. Ford looked down and gasped.

"It's possible, though I doubt if they did, they'd last more than ten minutes down there… we need rope." Ford said turning to Soos and Stan.

"I have some stashed in the storage closet at the Mystery Shack, Mr. Pines, can you help me bring that?" Soos asked, looking at Stan. Stan nodded.

"Yeah, we need to hurry though."

After around twenty minutes, Soos and Stanley made it back to the cave entrance with around 30 feet of rope.

"Why would you need that much rope at a tourist trap?" Wendy asked, looking at the rope confused.

"You never know what will happen in a town as strange at this one." Soos said, smiling. Ford grabbed an end of the rope and threw it down into the hole, the rope hit the bottom of the hole, landing on the bed of golden flowers. Ford looked to Soos.

"Soos, hold the rope tightly and try to rap as much of it around a pole of some sorts, or a rock. Whatever will hold it enough so we can climb down." Ford said, looking around the room. Soos took the rope and tied it around a large rock just on the outside of the cave. Once it was tight enough, Soos gave Ford a thumbs up.

"Alright, I'll go first since I'm the most experienced with these monsters. I'll go down and tell you if it's safe." Ford said, turning around and grabbing the rope.

"Wait, Ford!" Stan yelled. Ford turned around and looked at Stan.

"Be careful, sixers." He said. Ford smiled and started climbing down the rope.

Almost immediately, Ford was thrown from the rope and slammed into the back wall of the cave.

"Stanford!" Stan yelled, running and kneeling down at Ford's side. Ford, although bruised and bleeding, lifted his head and looked at Stan.

"I… I'm fine… I'll be alright." The rope going into the hole lifted into the air and ripped to shreds. After the rope disappeared into bits and pieces, a voice echoed through the cave.

"You Aren't Getting Into The Underground, Stanford Pines. You've Done Enough To Our Kind, But If I Could, I'd Break Your Soul Right Now." The voice echoed. Ford looked around the cave in shock.

"Is that…"

"Yes Stanford, It's Who You Think It Is, But Say One Word To Any Of These Humans, And All Of Your Souls Will Be Used To Destroy The Barrier And Make Many Monsters Strong Enough To Wipe Out Hundreds Of Humans." Ford's eyes widened as the voice said this.

"Leave This Place Now, Or I Will Kill The Twins Myself." The voice said.

"HEY! I don't know who you are, but I have a feeling I do. If you even THINK about touching those kids, you'll be getting a knock in the head from-"

"SILENCE!" The voice yelled. Two large Skeleton heads appeared, floating and staring at the four of them. Both of them opened their mouths and stood, mouth open, waiting.

"You Have 10 Seconds To Leave This Cave Before My Blasters Vaporize You." Stan immediately grabbed Ford and pulled him out of the cave, Wendy and Soos ran after them.

"If Any Of You Come Back, There Will Be No Warnings." And the large Skeleton heads disappeared, no more voices echoed through the cave, it was silent.

"What the hell was that?" Wendy yelled, staring at Ford. Ford looked up at Wendy and sighed.

"He… well… let's just say I've known him for a while. And he may have helped me with a bit of my research when I first got here." Ford said.

"So that WAS him?" Stan asked. Ford nodded and sighed again.

"Sadly, yes. That was the man who speaks in hands…"


	10. Chapter 9: Goats Make Great Moms

Dipper woke up to find that he was the only one left in bed, Pacifica and Mabel were gone and the room was still dark. Dipper reached up and turned on a light and looked around, there was a pie slice on the ground. Dipper jumped out of bed and grabbed the Pie.

 _You got the Butterscotch Cinnamon Pie. Yum! Looks as good as ever!_ Dipper put it in his Item bag, which kept things perfectly upright.

"Alright, I need some questions answered mysterious voice, who are you?" Dipper asked, basically to no one at all.

 _Er... who are you talking to?_

"Don't play dumb with me, tell me who you are!"

 _You seem confused, why not rest a bit longer?_

"LISTEN! I know for a fact that the voices in my head wouldn't know some of these creature names! So WHO ARE YOU?" Dipper asked fiercely. He heard a loud sigh.

 _I can't tell you who I am, but all I'll say is that I am no longer alive. I'm just hooked onto your determination to be able to talk to you. But that's all I can tell you. And don't tell ANYONE about me or I'll... I'll... I don't know what I'll do, but just don't tell anyone about me please! Mostly because I'd rather not have people thinking my host is psycho or something._

"Alright alright, just help me with some of these fights and I'll keep quiet about you... is there anything I can do that you'd want me to do?"

 _Well I mean if I want to, I CAN control you somewhat, but not for long. See?_ Suddenly, Dipper moved forwards and onto the bed. Dipper jumped as he started moving.

"What the-? How'd you do that?"

 _I'm attached to your soul, so I can control you somewhat, but only the slightest bit. I can move you and say a few things, but that's it. I can't fully control you, so I'll use that if I need to save you somehow or something._

"O-ok then... thanks I guess? Anyway, I got to get to Toriel and say hello, try to figure out what to do now."

 _Alright Dipper, but be careful._

Dipper walked outside of the room and heard laughing coming from the other room. He walked through the main hall where they entered and entered a living room/dining room area. There was a nice fire with a chair next to it, some gardening tools, which seemed filed down to make them not as sharp. There was a large assortment of books and calendars in a bookshelf.

In the middle of the room was a large table, Toriel, Pacifica, and Mabel were all sitting at the table talking. Toriel saw Dipper enter first.

"Oh! Good morning child! Did you sleep well?" Toriel asked happily. Dipper smiled.

"Yeah! That was a comfy bed, it's almost like it was never used. Why do you have them? I haven't seen anyone else around in this house anyways." Dipper asked. For a second, the smile on Toriel's face disappeared, but she smiled lightly again.

"Er... I used to have many monsters living here, but they had left a while ago, so I use the beds to allow Humans that pass through to sleep. Then they usually stay here a while."

"But there aren't any humans around here besides us, what happened to them?" Pacifica asked. Toriel frowned for a second.

"Did you receive the pie, child? It was one of my better ones." Toriel said, changing the subject.

"Oh yeah! It looks really good... but I'm not hungry right now... but I really want to eat it as well, it looks really good!"

"Well child, monster food is different than human food, for with monster food, it heals your soul and doesn't rot or cool down. Unless it's _too_ hot, then we usually cool it down ourselves, but monster food lasts a while, so I'm sure you can save it if you'd like." Dipper sat down now and looked up at Toriel.

"Really? So no food down here will rot? We could keep it for a while for when we need it?" Mabel asked, smiling hugely.

"Yes, that's exactly what it's for, though that doesn't mean it's the best food... but it usually is not too bad." Toriel answered, laughing.

"That's really cool!" Mabel said, grinning widely.

"So, Ms. Toriel, mind if you tell us a bit about yourself?" Pacifica asked, messing with her hair a bit.

"Oh, you want to know about me? Well I'm just an old silly woman, there's nothing that special about me. Though I've been known to make great pies if that's anything." Toriel laughed again.

"Oh, er... is there a bathroom around here?" Dipper asked. He just realised he needed to go. Toriel looked at Dipper, slightly confused.

"Bathroom?" She asked.

"Yeah, like the things you use after you eat to let it pass through you?" He explained. She still looked confused.

"Well I'm not entirely sure what you mean by that child. Monster food goes into your soul, it doesn't pass through us, so... we don't need a 'Bathroom'." She explained. "Though if you need to do some sort of private thing, I would say you could go outside of the house and use this sort of bathroom." Dipper blushed lightly.

"Alright... I'll be right back..." Dipper said, walking out of the room.

After doing his business (don't worry, it was only #1), he walked back inside and turned to head back into the room, but looked the other way and saw two other doors besides the room they slept in. He turned that way and walked down the hallway. He passed the room where they slept and entered the second room. This room was rather blue, it looked nice though. On his right was a chair and table. A trash can was next to it.

 _Oh look, it's just a regular old bucket..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Of snails._

Dipper looked into the bucket, and sure enough, there were snails crawling around in the container. Dipper sat down on the chair, surprised by the snails.

 _Be careful when you sit on Chairiel._ Dipper looked down at the chair, it had a nametag on the side which read "Chairiel". Dipper laughed and looked forwards at the journal sitting on Toriel's desk.

"Why did the skeleton want a friend? Because she was feeling BONELY." Dipper giggled slightly at the joke, but got up, the rest of the page was filled with other jokes like that. He went over to the bed and looked at it, it was huge.

 _A true Queen sized bed._ Dipper sighed at the joke. He went to a bookshelf which was sitting against the wall and picked out a book. He read a few pages. The book was about some sort of plant called a "Water Sausage". He put the book down and turned to leave. He passed a cactus before leaving.

 _Wasn't that cactus tsundere?_

Dipper walked to the end of the hall, passing a Water Sausage on his way. The last room had a sign saying "Room under renovations." and it was locked. He looked in the mirror and saw his reflection, he smiled.

 _It's You!_ Dipper smiled again and turned to go talk to Toriel and the others.

They were still sitting at the table and talking. Toriel saw Dipper and smiled.

"Hello child, did you accomplish what you needed to do?" She asked. Dipper nodded and sat down.

"You just missed it Dipper, Toriel and I had were talking back and forth about our favorite pies, hers is a snail pie, while mine USED to be an Apple Pie, but after having some of the BScotch Pie, I'd have to say I love this one! How are you so good at baking Ms. Toriel?" Mabel asked, looking at Toriel with bright eyes.

"Haha. Oh child, thank you. I use a regular bowl, regular ingredients, then warm it up with Fire Magic, adding to some of it's flavor."

"Well it's amazing! And hot, but not as hot as you ;)" Mabel winked, but it almost seemed like she winked through text... it was weird. Toriel noticed the flirting and blushed.

"Haha... Oh child. I could just pinch your little cheek! I'm sure you could find a better person than an old woman like me."

"I know, I was just trying out some pickup lines, did it work?" Mabel asked.

"Well, you did make me flattered, so I guess you could say it worked." Toriel laughed.

"Oh, Ms. Toriel, I forgot to ask you, I was reading one of your books and it said something about a king... who is the king?" Pacifica asked. Toriel looked at Pacifica with blank face, almost with sadness and anger.

"I'd rather not talk about the king right now... he's a very cruel monster. That's all I'll say." She turned and walked over to the fireplace, picking up her book and reading it. Dipper looked at Pacifica, who mouthed the words "Sorry". Dipper walked over to Toriel and sat down in front of her on the ground. She looked up from her book and smiled.

"Hello child. I'm sorry, I was just reading this book called '72 Uses for Snails'. Would you like to know a fact?" She asked, smiling.

"Sure, let's hear some facts about snails." Dipper replied, warming up his hands.

"Did you know that snails have a chainsaw-like tongue called a radula?"

"Huh... that's interesting." Dipper said, thinking hard what a Snail's tongue would look like.

"It is, isn't it? Well, let me know if there's anything else you need."

"Alright, thanks Mom." Dipper said. He immediately covered his mouth when he heard what he said. Toriel put her book down and looked at Dipper, shocked.

"Did you just call me... mom? Would you like that? To call me... Mother?"

"Toriel! Mom-er... I'm sorry!"

"No, don't worry child, it's fine. It rather makes me feel a bit comfortable and warm, knowing that I'm taking care of you enough that you'd call me mom... thank you." She knelt down and hugged Dipper, who was shocked. He felt warm, not only by her fur, but because he could feel her love. He hugged her back. She got up and sat back down on the chair.

"Ahem, well if you need anything, do not hesitate to ask." She started reading her book again. Dipper got up and went towards the hallway.

 _What happened? Why'd you say that?_

"I'm not entirely sure... It just kind of slipped. It's weird, it was as if I was influenced to say that... I guess it's alright though." Dipper said. He looked around and saw the one place he hadn't looked in... the stairwell.

"Um... Ms. Toriel? Where do these stairs lead?" Almost immediately, she came running past him and stood in front of him.

"Oh I'm sorry, child. It's fairly cold and dusty down there, I'd hate for you to get cold or sick..." Toriel winced at the word sick. She started walking back into the main room. "Come along, child." Dipper followed her.

When Toriel sat down, Dipper walked over to Mabel and sat down, she was still talking with Pacifica.

"Something's in that basement that Toriel doesn't want to see, anyone have any theories what's down there?" Mabel turned to Dipper and sighed.

"Bro, it's probably some dust like she said, she's really caring and wouldn't want us getting sick. Would YOU want me to get sick?" Mabel asked, inches from Dipper's face. Dipper wiped spit off of his face.

"Of course not, but still, why wouldn't she tell us what's down there if it's just cold and dusty?"

"Maybe it's an exit? Did you think of that? She seems to only want to stay around here, and I don't think there's only a small number of monsters around here, I bet there is more to the Underground." Pacifica said, leaning in and whispering. Dipper turned around and looked at Toriel, who was still reading.

"I'm going to ask her how to get out of here." Dipper said, jumping out of his chair yet again. Mabel's eyes bulged.

"Dipper, No!" She whispered, following him. Pacifica got up as well and followed.

"Oh, hello child! Is there anything you need?" Toriel asked, putting her book down.

"Yes, Mom-er, Ms. Toriel? How do we ge-"

"COMING THROUGH!" Mabel yelled, jumping onto Dipper and knocking him to the floor.

"Oh my!" Toriel yelled, getting up to avoid the twins.

"Dipper you're not going to ask her that question!" Mabel yelled, trying to shove Dipper's hands to the ground. Dipper struggled hard and shook violently to try and get his sister off of him. They rolled back and forth on the ground, getting closer to the fireplace every time.

"Yes I am, Mabel! I need to know how!" Dipper bit Mabel's arm, and she grabbed it with pain, but still held onto Dipper with her other hand. She rolled over so she was on top of him and knelt on his stomach.

"I'M NOT LETTING YOU ASK MOM HOW TO GET OUT OF HERE!" Mabel screamed. The whole house seemed to shake with her scream. Toriel gasped.

"I-is that what you were trying to ask me? How to get out of the ruins?" Toriel asked, her expression frozen with surprise and shock. Pacifica stood in between the three of them and looked back and forth.

"Yeah! I just wanted to know how to get out of here so we could get back onto the surface!" Dipper yelled, getting up. Mabel got up quickly, but just stared at Toriel with a sad expression. Toriel sighed and started walking away.

"Excuse me children, I must go do something quickly. Stay here." She then disappeared from sight. Both Pacifica and Mabel glared at Dipper.

"What? I just wanted to know!" He yelled.

"Yeah, but we should've had a vote, I would've stuck with Mabel and stayed here. It's better than having to deal with my greedy parents all the time! Plus now you made Toriel sad! You could've said it a bit nicer at least!" Pacifica said, going out the doorway after Toriel.

"Yeah, Dip! You should've been a bit nicer about it at least! Or waited at least a few days before asking! Now come on! YOU need to apologize!" Mabel walked out of the room as well.

"Pacifica! Mabel! Wait!" Dipper ran after them.

The three kids went down into the basement. It was fairly lit up, but they couldn't see past 15 feet in front of them. They walked close to each other so they didn't lose anyone. Suddenly, Toriel appeared in front of them. She was just standing in the middle of the hallway, staring in front of her. She turned slightly as the kids got closer to her, and sighed.

"I see you followed me. I guess I should tell you what I'm doing at least. Ahead of us lies the end of the Ruins. The exit into the rest of the Underground, where I can't protect you anymore. I am going to destroy it, so no one can leave again. Now be good children and go upstairs please." Toriel said. She began walking forwards again and disappeared in the mist. Mabel, who was ahead of them turned around.

"Welp, let's listen to her and go upstairs. Come on guys." Mabel exclaimed. She started walking back, but Dipper grabbed her arm.

"We aren't going upstairs, Mabel. We need to try to convince her to let us go back to the surface." Dippre said, sighing.

"But I want to stay with her! I don't want to leave!"

"Oh, so you don't want to see Soos again? You don't want to see Grunkle Stan again? Or Great Uncle Ford?"

"Well, I mean I'll miss them, but maybe I can find a signal and call them sometime."

"What about Waddles?"

"Ok we convince Toriel to let us leave. Now. At least now I know how to get back in here, so I can bring Waddles next time and THEN stay with her." They continued walking forwards towards where Toriel went off to.

They came across her again. She started talking almost as soon as they came into view.

"I've seen this happen many times before, children. I've seen countless humans fall down here and do the same thing. They've come, they've left, and they've died. You foolish, naive children. If you leave the Underground, the other monsters, ASGORE, will kill you and take your soul to cross the barrier. Any one of you! And then they'll kill the rest of you to destroy the rest of humanity! Now go back to your room." She walked off again. Dipper sighed and continued walking. Something inside him kept him wanting to convince Toriel otherwise. Something strong, he felt...

Determined.

They turned a corner and found Toriel again. She was walking still this time.

"This is your final warning, go upstairs, now." She walked away, but not too far. They ran up ahead and stopped right behind her. She sighed.

"You're still going to leave? Hm, predictable. You're just like the rest of them." Toriel sighed.

"Toriel, please! We're humans! We can't spend our entire lives down here!" Dipper said. Toriel stayed silent, her back still turned.

"Mom... please. We'll find a way to come back, but you need to let us go! He's right, we can't stay here forever!" Toriel sighed and turned around to face the kids.

"Fine. I shall let you go. But first, you must prove yourself. Prove to me that you are ready to go out there and defend yourself."

The area around the three kids lost it's color, bringing it to only black and white. Their souls appeared in front of them, and Toriel stood still, sighing.

 _Toriel blocks the way._

"Dipper! Check her! Maybe there's a way so we can get through to her and spare her!" Mabel said, standing in front of Dipper. Dipper hit the CHECK box.

 _Toriel. Attack 80, Defense 80. Knows what's best for you. ALL of you._

Toriel just stood there, not saying a word. She lifted her arms and revealed large fireballs in her hands. She threw them out and they moved towards Dipper and the others. Dipper pushed Mabel aside as one of the fireballs moved towards her. The fireball hit Dipper, and he was brought down to 17/20 HP. Toriel winced and the attack ended.

"Dipper! Are you alright?" Pacifica asked, helping Dipper up. Dipper got up and smiled at Pacifica.

"Yeah, just a scratch. Thanks." Dipper got up and opened his mouth to say something, but couldn't think of what to say.

"Mom! Toriel! Please don't do this! Just let us go!" Mabel yelled. Toriel looked to the ground, then closed her eyes. She looked up and frowned.

 _Toriel tries to ignore you. It seems TALKING isn't the solution to this fight…_ Dipper gasped. There was only one way to get out of here…

"Toriel, please!" Mabel yelled again.

"Dipper, what are you doing…?" Pacifica asked. Mabel didn't have time to turn around and look, more fireballs appeared and were coming towards Mabel, this time in a different style. She jumped around and avoided the fireballs, not even hitting one of them. Then her fight ended. And she just stood there. Suddenly, Dipper jumped up at Toriel. He had something in his hand…

A knife.

"DIPPER, NO!" Mabel screamed. But it was too late. The knife went into Toriel's fur, and she screamed. Her own HP appeared above her. 1/440 HP.

Somehow, Dipper used too much determination and dealt over 400 damage to Toriel. Toriel gasped for air and fell to the floor, kneeling down and grabbing the spot on her chest. Dipper gasped as well. He thought he'd just bring her down a bit so he could spare her that way, but…

"Well… I see that you ARE in fact strong. I think you'll do… very well out there. Just protect yourself, children. I'd hate to have you three… give Asgore his souls…" Mabel ran up to Toriel and hugged her.

"Toriel, please don't die PLEASE!" Toriel laughed lightly and patted Mabel's head.

"It's OK my child… you'll be alright without me…" She winced again and grabbed her chest. She smiled and looked up at Dipper, who was still in shock.

"Be… Be good, alright? Goodbye children…" Suddenly, Toriel's body faded into dust, and the dust fell onto the ground.

"NO!" Mabel yelled. Pacifica ran over to Mabel and hugged her, tears were also streaming down her face. A white, upside down heart appeared in front of them. The heart shook violently, then cracked in two, then split into six parts and disappeared.

The color regained in the area, and all that was left was a pile of dust. Dipper stared with disbelief. All of a sudden, he felt a tingling in his chest.

 _Your love increased to 3._

Dipper frowned. Love… this didn't feel like love. But they had to keep going.

"Come on guys. We need to get go-" Dipper was stopped by a punch in the face. He drew back and grabbed his cheek. In front of him was Mabel, tears still streaming down her face.

"You...MONSTER! YOU MURDERED HER!" She yelled, her hands clutched in fists.

"I had to Mabel! There wasn't any other way to get past her!"

"Then you should've left and just stayed with her instead! We could've figured out another way to convince her to let us leave! You didn't have to kill her!"

"Well there's nothing we can do now, is there? Now let's get out of here. NOW!" Dipper grabbed Mabel's arm, but she tugged it away from his grasp.

"No, you know what? I'm going to stay here. I'm going to stay and I'm going to watch over these poor monsters that are stuck in here. Since their caretaker is dead because of you. So you can just go Dipper." Dipper stared at Mabel with disbelief.

"You're going to stay here? You're not coming with? You're just abandoning your twin?"

"I don't know who you are. You aren't my twin though. You killed your Monster mother, and won't even accept what you've done." Dipper glared at Mabel.

"Fine. Stay here. Be like this. But then good luck finding your way to the surface without me. Pacifica, let's go." Dipper started walking towards the door, but stopped and turned around. Pacifica was still at Mabel's side. "Pacifica?" She turned and looked at Dipper, anger was in her glare.

"You go on. I'm staying to comfort Mabel a bit." Dipper sighed.

"You're doing this as well now?"

"Dipper. Just. GO!" Pacifica yelled. Dipper stepped back. He sighed again, more angry though, and turned and pushed the door open.

"Those girls are crying over a bunch of nonsense. We had to kill her! There was no other way to get past her!" Dipper exclaimed to himself, walking down a long pathway. He got to the end and pushed another door open, leading to an open area with a small grassy patch in the middle. He didn't see who was on the patch…

"Why do they think I can just go back in time?"

"Well buddy, that's a good question." A voice said. Dipper looked up and came face to face with Flowey, who was grinning.

"What do you want?" Flowey laughed.

"I just wanted to congratulate you on killing Toriel, I never had the guts to do it, but you did it without hesitation! Bravo!" Dipper glared at the flower.

"Yeah but I wish I didn't, now my sister and my girlfriend are mad at me and won't listen. Flowey's expression changed, he seemed… considerate?

"Well that's the problem down here as well I guess, people get mad at you for doing certain things… but listen. You have a special ability there, kid."

"What do you mean?" Dipper asked.

"Well why do you think those "Save Points" appeared?"

"Save points?"

"The star things that floated above the ground. Those are save points. To save your location and time."

"What about them?" Dipper asked. Flowey rolled his eyes.

"Put two and two together, buddy. Those are save points so you can RESET! You can go back and fix mistakes that you've made. Like… oh, killing your Goat Mom?" Dipper's mouth dropped open.

"How do I do that? How to I reset?!" Dipper asked, freaking out. Flowey smiled lightly.

"It's easy. Just stay determined, and you'll go back like nothing ever happened." Dipper looked at Flowey, confused.

"But how do I do that." Flowey sighed.

"Just think hard about what you want to do, and you'll go back. Just like that. Now try! And I'll see you later, pal!" Flowey smiled at Dipper.

"Thanks Flowey!" Dipper closed his eyes and thought about heading back to the save point right before the house. At first, nothing happened. Everything stayed the same, then suddenly, through his closed eyes, everything grew bright, and he felt the temperature change… He opened his eyes, and he was standing next to Mabel and Pacifica again. Who were staring at the star.

"Bro Bro, you alright? You're just staring at that weird star thing." Mabel asked, slapping Dipper's back. Dipper shook his head and turned to Mabel, who was smiling lightly at Dipper.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine…" He said, grabbing his head.

"Children? Are you coming?" he heard Toriel yell from inside… Toriel!

"Yeah! We're coming Ms. Toriel! Just a second!" Pacifica said. She turned to Dipper. "Come on Dip, let's go." The girls walked in front of Dipper and walked into the house. Dipper followed… it really worked… Flowey was right.


	11. Chapter 10: Deja Vu or Something

_What in the-_

"Dipper? Come on ya big dork, let's go! You look like you did when you thought Norman was a zombie!" Mabel laughed.

 _Dipper… You really do have Determination…_

"Er, I'll be there in a minute, Mabel. Just ask Pacifica if I can sleep on the other bed, I just need to think here for a minute." Dipper said, shaking his head. Mabel cocked her head at Dipper, confused.

"What bed?" Dipper slapped his head, he forgot she didn't know what he was talking about.

"Nevermind, just let Ms. Toriel know I'll be there in a moment." Mabel smiled, but not as big as usual.

"Okidoki Dippingsause, I'll see ya in there then…" She turned and walked inside.

"What the heck? What do you mean I have Determination? I remember you always saying I was FILLED with Determination, but I HAVE it? What do you mean?" Dipper asked the air, though he really asked the voice in his head.

 _There are multiple different soul types. One of them is Determination, a red soul, like yours. I thought you wouldn't be able to go back, however, since Flowey had control over the timeline, but I guess you have more power than him somehow… Determination allows you to control the timeline. You are able to travel back to your last save point if you die or if you concentrate hard enough… but that's such a rare trait! I-er, the only other human I can remember who had a soul like that was the first human to fall down here…_

"Really? They could do the time jumping stuff? Well I don't see a human down here, so what happened to them? Why didn't they save themselves if they had Determination?"

Silence.

"Hello? Aren't you going to answer me?"

 _That is a question you will have to find out at another time. For now, continue forwards. Repeat everything until you get to Toriel. Then you can change her fate._

"Ok then…" Dipper stepped up to the door and sighed.

This was the true meaning of Deja Vu.

As Dipper got inside, Toriel was just passing him. She stopped and turned to Dipper.

"Oh! Hello child! Your friends are resting in their beds right now. I'm sure you will be able to figure out a way to share. Also, I have a very nice Butterscotch-cinnamon pie cooking right now for all of you! A big one for that matter! So… why don't you get some sleep for now, no time for chit chat, I must hurry. Something is burning!" Toriel quickly said before turning around and running into the kitchen.

Dipper turned and walked to the bedroom door, he could hear talking inside. He knocked and walked inside. Both girls looked to him as he entered.

"Heya Dipper, You alright? Mabel said you looked pretty spooked about something before." Pacifica said, getting up and standing in front of him. She grabbed his hands and looked into his eyes. He shivered a bit, still confused.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. Just… something really confused me a bit ago and I just started thinking about it again. I'll be fine." Pacifica looked deep into Dipper's eyes.

"You know you don't have to hide anything from me, Dipper. But if this is something you really need to think about by yourself first, then please let me know what's wrong when you think you're up to it. I'm here for you, Dip. I always will be." Pacifica smiled at Dipper lightly. He smiled back.

"Thanks Pacifica, you really are my own special ocean." Dipper leaned in and kissed her cheek. Her whole face turned bright red fast.

"OOOOOOHHHHH! See this is why I shipped you two after that party 2 years ago. Because you two were MADE FOR EACH OTHER!" Mabel squealed, jumping up and down on the bed. Dipper glared at her and opened his mouth to tell her to shut up when Pacifica grabbed his head and turned it towards him. She then kissed him on his own lips, shutting him up before he could speak. Mabel's smile grew bigger and she squealed again.

"THIS IS LIKE READING MY OWN FANFICTION ABOUT YOU TWO!" Pacifica let go of Dipper's head and backed away, pulling away from the kiss. Dipper was now the one bright red.

"Come on Dip Dip, let's get some rest." Pacifica said, grabbing Dipper's hand and dragging himself to the bed. They both layed down and turned off the light next to their bed. Mabel, however, didn't move at all. She still stared at the two of them with excitement on her face.

"I'm glad I put you two together, you two are just so CUTE together!"

"Go to bed, Mabel. And you didn't put us together, we both flirted at the party, and then last year I asked her out because I couldn't take it any longer." Dipper said.

"Hehehe. Are you sure about that? I thought I was the one who asked YOU. You were stuttering so hard when you came to the mansion and tried asking me, so I asked for you AND had to answer for you." Pacifica replied, looking over at Dipper.

"Eheh…"

"Don't worry, Dip, you were cute doing it." She leaned over and kissed his nose. "Now let's all get some sleep, I'm extremely tired right now." Pacifica laid down and yawned.

"Yeah… all that excitement has gotten me really tired. I guess I'll have to sleep and see our goat mom tomorrow." Mabel said, yawning as well. She grabbed the chain for the light and looked at Dipper. "Night brosef."

"Night sis, Hope we can figure out how to get out of here soon." Dipper replied. Now THAT was a huge Deja Vu. Before Mabel turned the light off, she looked at Dipper, somewhat confused.

"You know… I feel like you said that before, but… we haven't slept at all down here."

"I don't know, maybe it's just some weird deja vu trick. But it's probably best not to worry about it for now. Night Sis." Mabel sighed.

"Night bro bro." She turned off the light.

It was pitch black and dead quiet.

A few minutes passed. Mabel was snoring and Pacifica was most certainly asleep as well. Dipper, however, couldn't seem to sleep. He sat there staring up at the ceiling, trying to run everything in his head.

 _How can I travel back in time? That just seems so… illogical… and save points? That's what those are? Those just don't seem right… And who is-_

"Kid! Hey, buddy!" A voice whispered. Not in Dipper's mind, but in the room he was in. He turned towards Mabel, but she wasn't up. She wasn't even facing him.

"Down here!" Dipper looked down and saw the faint silhouette of a flower looking up at him.

"Flowey? What are you doing here?! If Mom-er, Toriel, comes in here, she'll kill you!"

"I needed to talk to you. About the resetting or loading, whatever you wanna call it."Flowey replied. Dipper could tell he was staring at Dipper with a stern look, almost concerned.

"What about it?"

"It's dangerous. Don't do it unless it's absolutely necessary. Too many resets and you could end up causing glitches, and there's already plenty of those around here…"

"Yeah, I could guess it's dangerous somehow… wait there are ALREADY glitches? Like what?"

"Like you and your friends. In another universe, you never show up here. Instead, a small child appears, who barely speaks and doesn't show any emotion… gah I can't remember their name, but they took your place. The point is, somehow, they must've reset them out of existence in this universe, or moved us to another part of the world… where is the mountain located that you fell into?"

"Um… It's located in Gravity Falls, a city located in Oregon."

"GAH!" Flowey's shout caused Mabel to stir, she grunted loudly.

"Oh Mermando…"

After a moment of silence, Flowey continued.

"That means I was right. There is only one other universe where we are under a place by that name, and that universe is very new, so I can't recall much of it. Anyway, our normal area is under some place in Canada. Or was it Scotland? It's hard to remember some things when you traverse through different universes. But the point is, you are an error."

"So this other human caused this error? But… then why are we the ones who come instead of them?

"That's a good question… it's like you three are famous or something… it's strange… But anyway, listen, ok? If you tell these girls about your resetting and loading, they won't remember it unless you save before resetting. If you tell them and reset, they will never remember it. If you tell them, save, THEN reset, they will remember, but they may have less memory of it. For some reason, people can't seem to remember the resetting."

"Oh… huh."

"Yeah. And listen, try to do EVERYTHING the same as you did last time, so you can get to Toriel's 'Fight' again. And here's a little tip, kid. She can't kill you. She just will bring all three of you down to like 2 health, then she'll avoid you. But in order to win her fight by sparing her, just SPARE her a bunch! That'll really help you. Trust me. Even if it doesn't end the fight, just do that and you will be able to win, alright?"

"Yeah, I got it Flowey. And hey... how come you can remember the resets?"

"Way to get off topic, but it's because I have the ability to save and load. But you took that away from me, so I can only remember the events of the loads."

"That's… strange."

"Yeah it really is."

The two of them stood in silence for a minute… well, one stood straight due to a stem, and the other sat up in their bed. But you get the point, right?

"Flowey?"

"Yes?"

"Have you always been a Flower?" Flowey seemed taken back by the question. He didn't respond for a minute.

"It's… hard to remember. I can only remember fragments of my past before being a flower. I remember Toriel and the King, Asgore. I remember home and new home. I even remember the old scientist. I also remember-" Footsteps stopped Flowey from continuing. He quickly turned to the door, then back to Dipper.

"Ok kid, I gotta go. I'll meet you up ahead."

"Alright Flowey, see you then."

"See ya, Chara!" Flowey then disappeared into the ground, leaving a hole in the floor.

Toriel entered the room and looked around. She looked on the ground and saw the large hole next to Dipper and Pacifica's bed. She sighed.

"What keeps making these? They keep appearing everywhere in the Ruins! Oh it is alright. I shall just fix it while the children are eating when they wake up." Toriel carefully placed 3 plates down on the floor, two next to Dipper and Pacifica's bed, and another next to Mabel's. She walked out the door and turned around one last time. She smiled into the room.

"Sleep good, my children." She then closed the door lightly.

Dipper lay still, acting as if he was asleep. He didn't want Toriel asking why he was still awake. He was contemplating what Flowey said to him, and why.

Who is "Chara"?

When they all woke up, the morning went almost identical to how it was the first time. Mostly because he did everything the same, just as Flowey said.

He then got Toriel downstairs again and by the door.

"Prove yourself… Prove to me that you are ready to go out there and defend yourselves." The area turned black and white and the kid's three souls appeared.

 _Toriel blocks the wa- you know I'm not even going to narrate this fight. You already know everything. I'll only tell you things if you do something new._

Dipper immediately ran and spared Toriel.

"Mom! Please let us go! I know you're just sad that we're leaving, but… just please let us go!" Dipper yelled, standing in front of the girls.

Toriel sighed and lifted her arms. Fireballs appeared and started heading towards the three of them.

"Guys, just try to avoid them as best as you can! I know how we can get out of here!" Dipper yelled again.

"What do you think we're going to try to do, Dip-for brains?" Mabel yelled, avoiding three fireballs.

All of Toriel's fireballs disappeared and Toriel was left standing there, still frowning.

 _She seems to still be blocking the way…_

Dipper hit the spare again. This time, Toriel's eyes lightened slightly, she seemed curious as to what Dipper was doing. She lifted her arms, and disappeared. Two large hands appeared surrounding the kids. They swung up and down around them, summoning other small fireballs. These ones seemed to just move randomly, though they were harder to dodge with the hands swinging around.

Dipper kicked one of the hands accidentally and was sent flying into an invisible wall.

 _OH! Double damage. 15/20 HP._

"Dipper! Are you alright?!" Dipper got up slowly and looked over at Pacifica. She ran over to him and helped him back over by the options. The hands had disappeared.

 _Toriel seems to be questioning what you're trying to do._

Dipper spared again.

"What are you doing, child?" Toriel asked, still seeming curious. She lifted her arms again and more fireballs appeared, forming a weird helix pattern on two sides. Dipper grabbed Pacifica and Mabel and dragged them through the patterns, making sure they got to the open areas where no fireballs were. Dipper got burned three times while protecting his sister and girlfriend.

 _Wow… that's… those are some sick burns… hehe… I regret nothing. Anyway, 7/20 HP._

 _What ARE you doing?_

"Dipper! Don't kill yourself! Eat something already!" Pacifica yelled after the fireballs disappeared.

"Don't… don't worry, Pacifica. I-I'll be fine. She won't kill us." He then pressed the spare button again.

"Stop this. What are you even accomplishing?" Toriel asked. She lifted one arm and more fireballs appeared. This time, they came raining down, almost covering everywhere above them. But one open area was visible… making some sort of maze.

"Follow me! It's a maze!" Dipper yelled. The three of them followed Dipper and slipped through the fireballs safely… all except Mabel, who burned her arm. 17/20 HP for her.

"Mabel! Are you alright?" Dipper asked, looking at her arm. She held it tightly.

"Yeah… I'm fine, thanks." Mabel said.

The attack ended, and Toriel stood staring, almost seeming like she wanted to run over to Mabel and help her, but she didn't move.

 _Toriel seems worried about something._

Dipper spared.

"Stop it!" She yelled, quivering as she spoke. She lifted her arms and large fireballs appeared. Almost impossible to avoid. Dipper and the girls stood close to each other and tried avoiding them all. They succeeded.

 _Wow, no one got hit that time, nice._

 _Toriel seems to have gotten angry over that last spare._

Dipper spared again, but Toriel didn't say anything this time. She just stood there. She didn't even lift her hands, fireballs just appeared on their own, but they flew in in random areas, almost not even trying to be coordinated. Two hit Pacifica, one hit Mabel, and two hit Dipper.

 _And that makes up for last turn. Pacifica's at 13/20 HP, Mabel's at 11/20 HP, and Dipper… oooh, you're at 2/20 HP._

Dipper grabbed his side with the second hit. All three kids seemed in major pain with the hits. Dipper couldn't even get up anymore.

"Dipper? DIPPER!?" Mabel yelled. Dipper didn't respond. Mabel ran over to Dipper and checked his pulse. She had learned a bit from their gym and health classes… his pulse was low. Lower than it should've been.

"Dip? What's wrong with him?" Pacifica asked, now at his side as well.

"I… I don't know. It says he's at 2 HP, but yet he's not responding!" Mabel yelled, checking his pulse again, then his heartbeat.

"D-Dipper? Dip? Please respond sweetie… please…" Tears appeared in Pacifica's eyes. She leaned down and kissed Dipper's lips lightly. She leaned back up, but he didn't even flinch…

"He's… he's not even responding to that… I think he's-"

"NO! He can't be! He'll be fine! We just need to fix him somehow… but what do we do?! Toriel! Why would you do this?" Mabel said, tears streaming down her own face now. Toriel gasped. Toriel ran over to Dipper and the girls and knelt down. Toriel then grabbed Dipper's body and lifted him up slowly.

"...It seems he's in shock over the pain, severe shock. Without proper healing, he would've died shortly, but, Here-" Toriel lifted her hand, a green glow resonated from her fingertips. She touched Mabel's and Pacifica's heads with her fingers. Their HP went up to 20 HP. Toriel then touched Dipper's head, but with her whole hand. It took a moment, but Dipper's HP slowly started going up. Once it got to 20 HP, he started coughing.

"DIPPER!" Mabel and Pacifica both yelled as he slowly opened his eyes.

Dipper's vision was blurry at first, but the first thing he saw was the face of his goat mother, staring into his eyes with a smile on her face.

"Hey mom… er… why am I on the ground?" Dipper said, slurring his words slightly. Suddenly, he was hugged by two girls. Both hugging tightly. He could feel his shirt becoming wet, tears stained his new red shirt… well not NEW, but new-ER.

"We thought we lost you, Dipper! Don't try to be a hero again! That was terrifying!" Pacifica yelled, kissing Dipper's lips and hugging him again. Dipper blushed.

"Yeah! Next time, just try saving us, but NOT by killing yourself in the process, alright?" Mabel asked. Dipper laughed and smiled at his sister.

"Fine, I'll be more careful." Dipper then hugged the girls.

After getting up and adjusting to the colors that had regained in the area, the three kids stood staring at Toriel, who still stood standing in front of the door.

"Well then… that was surely a scary episode. Now, I WAS going to go on a long talk about how I want you three to stay with me, but I can tell you have a big future ahead of you. So I shall not hold you back. However, do be careful. King ASGORE is very dangerous, and has 6 human souls. He needs only one more to break the barrier, and one of you could be that last soul. And who knows what he would do with the rest of you. So do be careful out there, children. It is dangerous out in the Underground, many monsters may and will attack you, so protect yourself.

And once you leave the ruins, please don't come back. It's nothing personal about you, but this is my home, and I would like to watch over it alone without other monsters invading my space. But do feel free to come visit sometime. Maybe we could chat from the other side when I talk to my joke friend.

But just please be careful, children." Toriel knelt down and opened her arms out wide. All three kids ran up to Toriel and hugged her. The hug felt like it lasted almost hours, days even. Maybe a week? But seconds can seem like forever.

When the kids let go, Toriel stood up and cleared her throat.

"The door is open for you, children. Close it on the way out, and I shall see you some other time hopefully." Toriel concluded.

"Thank you, Ms. Toriel. You were very kind." Pacifica said, smiling.

"I'm going to miss you, Toriel!" Mabel said, tears streaming down her eyes again.

"Mabel, what's with you and crying today?" Dipper asked.

"I'M REALLY EMOTIONAL, OK?!" Mabel yelled. Dipper laughed and hugged Mabel. Toriel hugged her as well. Dipper looked up and smiled at Toriel as they hugged Mabel.

"Thank you, Mom. I hope we can meet again in the future." Dipper said.

"That would be nice, wouldn't it?" Toriel replied, smiling. She got up and walked to the other side of the room they were in. They watched her leave. She stopped in the hallway and turned around one last time.

"Be good children, alright?"

"We will, mom. Sayonara for now though." Dipper replied again. She smiled and turned, walking out of view.

Mabel cried like a baby for like 10 minutes, so they waited a bit before leaving. When she calmed down finally, they continued through the door, which lead down a long hallway.

"Wow… we've been through so much already… how BIG is this Underground?" Dipper asked.

"Well considering the fact that there are probably thousands, maybe millions of monsters down here makes me believe it's probably pretty big." Pacifica replied.

"You're probably right… I hope Toriel's wrong and it's not as dangerous as she says it is." Dipper looked through the doorway and saw a flower under some light.

"You never know, hopefully though… Is that… Flowey?" Pacifica asked, looking up and seeing Flowey now as well. Mabel, who was moping behind the two lovebirds, looked up as well and saw the Flower as well.

The three kids walked into a dark room in front of Flowey, who was smiling, light hearted, not menacing or cocky.

"Heya, kiddo's! How's it going?" Flowey asked, trying to be nice it sounded like.

"Can it, Flower. You tried killing us once, so don't do it again. Or I swear I will-!"

"Pacifica! Calm down. He's on our team! At least I think he is. We talked last night and he told me a bunch about the Underground, including how to get past Toriel… He saved our lives." Dipper replied, wrapping his arm around Pacifica.

"Yeah, I'm glad to be somewhat generous. Anyway, I need to talk to you again… is it alright if I call you Pine Tree?" Flowey asked. Only one other being called him Pine Tree...

"Where'd you learn that name?" Dipper asked, stern.

"I-I don't know! I just thought 'why not ask if that's alright!?" Flowey yelled. "Sigh… I'm getting off track. The point is, I want to help you."

"With what, you stinking yellow weed?" Mabel yelled, still quivering.

"I want to help you get past Asgore and get free. I can help you through any puzzles or pathways that are blocked so we can all proceed!" Dipper thought about this for a moment… a fourth member wouldn't hurt… it'd be like playing PlanetRun all over again.

"Sure Flowey, you can tag along with us… though I'm not sure how you're gonna walk with us." Flowey laughed.

"Oh you silly humans. I'm going to dig my way and meet you places that I think will be best for me to help in. So I will be with you MAJORITY of your adventure." Flowey replied. "Ok I need to go and find something… I'll meet you up ahead. See you everyone! By Chara!" Flowey disappeared.

"Who's Chara?" Pacifica asked, sounding a bit jealous since it sounded like a girl's name.

"I'm...not sure. He's called me that twice now. Come on, let's go through this door. I think this leads to the rest of the Underground…" They walked over to the door and stopped. It towered over them in it's purple color. Two handles stood arm-high so the door could be pulled shut. Dipper grabbed one of the handles and pulled the door open, revealing the new adventure.

And thus, the story truly begins.

 **Gravitale**

 **AUTHORS NOTE:**

 **AH OMG OMG I AM SO SORRY AGAIN FOR LEAVING EVERYONE IN THE DUST! I'VE BEEN SO BUSY WITH SCHOOL AND EVERYTHING!**

 **Ahem… Let me do some explaining.**

 **My parents are going through a divorce (I may have already said that but I can't remember) and that's taking it's tole.**

 **I have depression issues, so I've been trying to do other things to keep myself calm and happy.**

 **I'm working with 3, yes, 3 DIFFERENT Undertale fan games/comics being made right now (If you want to know the games and the links, tell me and I'll edit this story and put them in).**

 **Also dogs. Dogs are the reason for everything obviously.**

 **I should be getting back into gear though, I'm sorry for keeping everyone on hold, I've been reeeeally busy.**

 **I can't wait to continue this series with everyone… I think you may like some of my twists I plan on adding… Hehehehehe… And I may add references to Homestuck because why not.**

 **Anyway I'm writing this at 2 in the morning, so I need some sleep. But I hope you enjoyed the return of Gravitale!**

 **Stay Determined and just stay cool everyone!**

 **-Badger.**


	12. Chapter 11: Bonely Brothers

The three kids exited to a cold, white paradise. Somehow, snow covered the ground, trees grew on either side of the kids. A pathway lead down a while, and Dipper could just make out a bridge far off in the distance.

The door behind them shut suddenly. Mabel quickly grabbed the handles and pulled, but the door didn't budge.

"No...NoNoNONO! TORIEL! PLEASE LET ME BAAACK!" Mabel yelled, banging on the door now. Dipper ran over to his twin and put his hand on her shoulder. He turned her around and she immediately fell on his shoulder, crying. He patted her back.

"Shh… It's alright Mabel. I have a feeling we'll be seeing Toriel sooner than you think. Just calm down for me and let's conti-" Dipper stopped himself as he looked at the bush that was next to them. Something had popped out of the bush and was looking at them… it looked like a camera. Like a surveillance camera.

When the thing noticed Dipper staring at it, it immediately went back into the bush. He didn't want to alert the girls in case he was just seeing things, because that wouldn't be surprising.

"D-Dipper?" Mabel spitted out, still crying.

"Yeah Mabel?" He asked, still hugging her.

"Y-y-you're right here hugging me, r-right?" She asked. Confused, Dipper lifted Mabel enough to look into her face.

"I mean I'm pretty sure I'm just standing here… why?"

"B-because I just saw a shadow figure walking behind a tree. It just seemed a bit like you… just without the hat. And a bit chubbier…"

"Mabel, I think we're all a bit dehydrated and delusional, so… let's get out of here and find a savepoint so we're all OK."

"Save...Points?" Pacifica asked. Mabel sniffed and looked at Dipper as well, obviously confused.

"Yeah! Save Points! Like the star things?" Dipper said. The girls just stared, blankly at Dipper.

"Dipper what are yo-" Pacifica was interrupted by a flower appearing in the middle of them.

"Heya kids! It's your old pal Flowey! I told you I'd be coming with… Why are you all just standing here?" Flowey asked, looking at Mabel, then Pacifica, then Dipper.

"I was saying we should get to a savepoint but-"  
"Dipper! You're acting like this is a game! What savepoints?!" Mabel asked.

"Er… Hey kid, come here, would ya?" Flowey said, looking at Dipper. Dipper walked over to Flowey and knelt down.

"What?"  
"Kid… I think this is one of the errors caused by the resets… they forgot about save points." Dipper looked at Flowey, confused.

"But how? How could they forget that? So what? Now I'm the only one who can save?" Dipper asked.  
"I mean they shouldn't have even known about it before because… only souls with Determination can save… and there can only be one determined soul... I used to be able to… but then when you came along… I lost that power…"  
"Oh… Flowey I'm… I'm sorry…"

"Kid don't worry about it. I used to do a lot of bad things with being able to reset and load… so I guess I can kinda thank you for coming in and stopping me. Anyway, Luckily they don't remember now… meaning it won't cause any more proble-." Flowey stopped and looked behind Dipper into the trees. Dipper turned around and saw a shadow figure. The figure moved and then disappeared.

"Smiley trashbag…" Flowey mumbled.

"What?" Dipper asked, turning to Flowey.

"Kid you're about to meet someone… don't let them know about me, I… we have a bad relationship with each other…"

"Ok…? But where are you going to go?"

"I'm going to go up ahead and make sure nothing else has changed… I'll see you then." And Flowey disappeared into the ground. Dipper turned around and walked back over to the girls, who were staring at the trees now. Dipper looked and again saw the figure. For a second, he thought he heard someone laugh, before the thing disappeared again.

"C-can we start walking? Like now?" Pacifica asked. Dipper nodded and the three of them began walking fairly fast down the snow-covered pathway.

After walking for about a minute, Mabel trips on a log, scaring both Dipper and Pacifica.

"OW!" Mabel yelled, holding her knee. A red mark could be seen covering majority of the kneecap. Dipper ran to Mabel's side and helped her up. He looked down at the log. It was huge. Obviously too big to lift.

"Come on Mabel, I'll help you to a spot so you can sit down." They continued walking, but not long after, they heard a loud _SNAP!_

They turned to look at where the sound came from… the log, the large log that Mabel had tripped on, was now shattered like it was nothing.

"... We should go faster." Mabel said.

"But what about your knee?" Dipper asked, looking down at it. It was already swelling.

"I'll be fine but I don't want to stay here any longer… let's go." Mabel started taking off. Pacifica and Dipper looked at each other, then started running after Mabel. As they were running, Dipper turned and looked through the trees. Every Tree he passed, he saw the figure. As if it was teleporting to watch his every move. At one point he thought he saw a blue light come from it's face…

Suddenly, Dipper ran straight into Pacifica and Mabel. Who had stopped.

"Why'd you stop?!" Dipper asked, loudly. Mabel pointed in front of her. A bridge was blocking their way… a large gate towered in front of them.

"It's locked! I can't get it open!" She yelled. Dipper ran next to her and tried pushing the gate. It wouldn't budge. And it sure wasn't short enough to climb over… they were genuinely stuck here.

"There's got to be a way to get it open!" He yelled, still shaking the gate.

Suddenly, all of them stopped. A pair of footsteps echoed behind them. Large footsteps. They crept closer and closer until… they stopped right behind them. All three kids were too scared to turn around and look at the thing. They stood staring at the gate, motionless.

"Huh… 3 Humans… What a pleasant surprise…" The voice echoed deeply in a demonic-like voice.

"Now… Don't any of you have any manners? You just made a new pal. So why don't one of you turn around and shake my hand?" The thing said. Dipper looked at Mabel. Mouthing the words "I'll do it". Mabel nodded and Dipper slowly turned around. The thing was all black… he couldn't see it's face at all. All he saw was an outstretched hand. Dipper slowly put his hand out to reach for it… terrified of what this thing was…

Suddenly, when Dipper grabbed the thing's hand… a large noise filled the area. It sounded like someone… farting? It echoed for about 10 seconds or so. Then died down.

Dipper looked at the thing in front of him now. A shadow lifted and he was able to see its face. It was a skeleton… or what looked like one. It had a large smile on its face and it had two big, black eyes with small white pupils in the middle. It wore a blue sweatshirt and black shorts, with light pink slippers on its feet.

Almost immediately, the monster started laughing hysterically. Dipper, at first, wondered what happened, but then saw the thing was holding a whoopee cushion in it's hand. Mabel saw it as well and started laughing also. Dipper, obviously confused, stared at the two of them with confusion.

After a minute of laughing, the monster stood up and his laughing died down. Mabel was still laughing in the background, but she stopped soon as well.

"the ol' whoopee cushion in the hand trick, it's ALWAYS funny!" The monster said, now in a more relaxed, but low voice. Dipper was still confused.

"Um… who are you?" Dipper asked, looking at the skeleton.

"oh, sorry. i'm sans, sans the skeleton." Dipper looked at Sans, confused.  
"You mean like the font?" Dipper asked.  
"font? what do you mean font?" Dipper just shook his head… he must've just imagined the skeleton changing his font… wait how could he have changed his font?! HE'S TALKING RIGHT NOW!  
"A talking skeleton who makes JOKES?! Well this is an amazing discovery! My Name's Mabel! The boy is Dipper and that's Pacifica, Dippers GIRLFRIEND!" Mabel butted in. Sans grinned at that word and the two stared.  
"ooooooo. the kid has a girlfriend! how old are you three? 13?" Sans asked, his smirk seeming bigger than usual.

"14! And So what? A lot of kids have girlfriends at 14!"

"kid i'm messin with ya. it's perfectly fine… anyway i guess i got some explainin to do, right?

"so. when i saw you three come through that door, i was shocked. three humans in one day? no way. but sure enough, three humans!"

"You're not gonna… t-take our souls… a-are you?" Pacifica asked, hiding behind Dipper.  
"what me? nah... i'm not into capturing humans really… but my brother papyrus? he's BIG down here in the underground… captured the last 2 souls himself! he works right alongside his boss, undyne. him and i watch over snowdin for humans… but if he sees you three… oh he'll be ecstatic… and you'll probably be de-"

"SANS! I'M COMING OVER THERE! YOU BETTER BE AT YOUR POST OR I WILL TAKE YOUR KETCHUP STASH AGAIN!" A voice yelled from the distance. Sans's smile seemed to shrink as he heard the voice.  
"oh crap… he's on his way… quickly you three! go through the gate!" Sans said, trying to push them along.

"But it's lo-" Dipper turned to the gate, the gate swung open so fast that the doors broke off. "Oh."  
"unless ya wanna become a pile of human skeletons, i reccomend you shoot over behind to that pile of conveniently shaped lamps," Sans pushed the three of them across the gate.  
"But how is that gonna-"

"now kid!" Sans waved his boney hand as if telling them to go. The three of them ran to the pile and each hid behind a different lamp.

Sans sighed and looked out towards the snowy path. His brother was marching his way down the path, angrily. He gulped and waited for him to get there.

The royal guardsman, Papyrus, marched up to Sans, his eyes closed and his smile huge.  
"BROTHER I HAVE GREAT NEWS! THERE HAVE BEEN REPORTS OF HUMANS SPOTTED IN THE UNDERGROUND!" Papyrus said aloud, his eyes still closed.

"really? multiple? yikes... this will be quite the hunt then," Sans said, seeming to not look directly at Papyrus.

"INDEED SO… ONE LONE SPIDER FROM THE RUINS SAW THEM PASS BY. SO I WANT YOU TO STAY ON LOOKOUT FOR THE HUMANS. IF YOU SEE THEM, I WANT YOU TO PHONE ME IMMEDIATELY, UNDERSTAND?"

"yep. gotcha b-bro." Papyrus opened his eyes and looked down at Sans.  
"SANS YOU'RE HIDING SOMETHING… WHAT IS IT?" Sans looked down and sighed.

"sorry bro… it's just… i didn't have the _spine_ to tell you i heard about the humans already." Sans smirks and winks at Papyrus. Papyrus grunts and glares at Sans.  
"YOUR PUNS WILL BE THE DEATH OF YOU, SANS."

"oh really? _tibia_ honest, my puns are so _punny_ , it makes _lumbar_ fall when i make them." Papyrus sighs.

"HAHA OK NOW CAN WE GET TO THE POINT?"  
"will this do?" Sans pulls out a knife and touches the tip of it, he starts laughing hysterically. Papyrus suddenly grabs Sans by the sweatshirt and pulls him up. Sans's expression goes from joy/humor to fear.

"THAT WILL BE ENOUGH OF YOUR BLOODY PUNS SANS OR SO HELP ME I SHALL-" Papyrus shakes his head and sees what he's doing. He drops Sans and holds his head.

"I'M... I'M SO SORRY BROTHER... MY RAGE HAS GOTTEN TO ME AGAIN..." Sans walks over to papyrus and pats his back.

"it's ok bro, don't worry. i should've stopped while i was ahead... you're excited about the humans and-"

"SHH... DID YOU HEAR THAT?" Papyrus stands straight and looks around, towards the lamps.

"Mabel I told you don't move!" Dipper whispers quietly. Mabel had moved slightly and broke one of the lamps lightbulbs.

"Sorry!" She said, hunching back a bit."  
"IT SOUNDED LIKE ONE OF THE LIGHT BULBS BREAKING..." They could hear Papyrus say to Sans.  
"what? i didn't hear a thing bro," Sans could be heard saying, sounding nervous.

"I DEFINITELY HEARD SOMETHING..." They could hear Papyrus's footsteps inch closer as he came towards the lamps.

Dipper put his finger to his mouth as the royal guardsman came closer and closer.

" _dammit, those kids are going to get themselves killed..."_ Sans thought to himself. He looked around, hoping to find something to distract Papyrus with. He saw that dog, the dog that's been stealing his bone attacks for the last week. " _Perfect_ "

"paps! the dog's back!" Sans spoke aloud. Papyrus turned around to Sans, who pointed towards the dog, which was peeing underneath a tree.  
"THE FIEND STALKS US SANS! CHARGE!" Papyrus rushes at the dog. The dog looks up at him, then starts running the opposite way towards the way Papyrus came. Just as Sans hoped, Papyrus chased the dog down the path.

He waited until he couldn't see Papyrus anymore until continuing.

"k kiddo's. you're free to come out now."

Each kid slowly came out from behind the pile of lamps. Sans stood and shrugged his arms to his sides.

"see? aren't i good at protecting you three? i know my bro, and as smart as he is, i can distract him easily... so just be careful as you traverse snowdin. don't worry, i'll be right by your side." He winked and Mabel giggled.

"Thanks buddy," She said.

"no prob, buddy ol' pal ol' chum." He winks at you.

"Um... who're you looking at?" Dipper asked, looking towards where Sans is looking.  
"oh no one. anyway let's get to know you a bit more before he comes back... dipper, _kill any goats lately?_ " Sans asks, glaring at Dipper, who looks absolutely terrified.  
"W-What?! Me? No I-I didn't kill To- I mean any goats!" He stutters out. Sans's grin seems almost evil, or angry.

"what's wrong kid? seem nervous about something.."  
"Yea Dip! What's with you? Don't you love goats?" Mabel asks aloud, looking at him, confused.

"D-Didn't you... what?" He asked, confused.

"He asked if you liked goats and you got all defensive..." Pacifica said, speaking up finally after a bit. He looked at Sans, who now seemed confused... did he imagine him asking that?

"I... um..." He shakes his head and sits down.  
"you've _goat_ to be kiddin me... nah it's fine. just don't drain that brain fluid in there. mabel, how about you? do you lik-" Suddenly Mabel jumped up and smiled huge.

"GOAT MOM IS BEST!" Sans raised an invisible eyebrow- wait what.

"goat mom? you call your mom a goat? or is your mom actually a goat?" he asked.

"She's the best! She helped us through the ruins! God I wish she came with us! I miss her!" Sans seemed in awe for a second.  
"goat mom? ruins? you mean the lady behind that door?" He points behind him towards the ruins door they came through.

"Yea! Toriel was really nice and like, kept making sure we were ok!" Pacifica said, now next to Dipper. Sans looked at her, then the door, then back.

"tori, huh? yea i know her... god what am i doin', we should be getting you through snowdin... er... ok i'm gonna scout ahead and look for my bro. pacifica, make sure you protect ol' wimpy dipper here. mabel be a good leader, i can see you bein' a good leader." He smirks towards the three. Mabel stands triumphantly while Dipper seems taken aback.

"Wimpy?!-"  
"I WILL BE THE BEST OF LEADERS!" Mabel yelled before marching off, Pacifica following, laughing. Dipper began following, before he was stopped by Sans's boney hand.

"kid... i just need to warn you now... don't trust that flower." Sans sternly said, his expression with concern.

"W-What Flo-"

"don't play dumb with me kid, you know i'm talkin about the yellow flower that was talking to you before." Dipper stays quiet, looking around a bit.

"Flowey helped us and is following u-"  
"dipper trust me. that flower has done a lot of things to my brother and i. if you won't listen to me, at least just be careful as hell..." Dipper remains quiet again.

"and dipper? if you decide to hurt anyone else... know i can see it... and know that if you do it too much... well... _your time down here won't be very pleasant._ " Sans's pupils seem to have disappeared and his smile is stern, upset. Dipper gulped.

"but i trust you... so... good luck down here. protect your sister and girlfriend... they're special, and i know you can protect them if you try. so just stick with them, ok?" His pupils come back and he smiles weakly, his eyes seeming sympathetic.

"Yea... I'll do my best to protect them... I promise." Sans smiles again and looks up ahead, at the girls walking forwards towards another save point.  
"you three are good kids, i can tell... be careful down here."  
"I will..." Dipper smiles at Sans, before Sans turns around and walks the other way.

"Wait where are you going?!" Sans puts his hand up, waving.

"goin' to see paps. see you up ahead dipper." He continues walking.

"But Papyrus is the other wa-" There's suddenly wind and snow blows into the air and creates a small fog. Wait wind in the Underground?! This environment is confusing.

After a second, the misty snow disperses to the ground, and Sans is gone.  
"What the hell..?" Dipper says aloud.

"Hey Dip! C'mon!" Pacifica yells from a distance back. Dipper sighs and turns around, going after the others to the new savepoint.

 **Oh boi i've been dead for a while.**

 **Hi guys! I'm back for good now!  
I kinda lost interest for a bit and did other things (I'm workin on a fan game and it's going to be great ^-^)  
Anyway the story will come out more, and I MEAN THAT THIS TIME.  
You all are still waiting and I decided that it's time I continue the story that everyone seems to love.**

 **And I am changing the story slightly.  
Anyway, let's see what the future holds, shall we?  
Onwards everyone!**


	13. Chapter 12: It's Kinda Snowy

Dipper caught up with the others and looked around. Snow littered the area and trees towered over everyone. A save point stood next to a chest, but the girls didn't seem to notice it. They were walking down one of the paths, to what seemed like a river. While they did so, Dipper quickly touched the save point and the box appeared.

Dipper

LV 1

Ruins Home

Save

Return

He tapped the save button, and the box disappeared. No wind, no bright light, just shrunk. He was confused but suddenly he heard it.

 _So you've met Sans I see._

"Pretty defensive guy I see." Dipper replied to the voice.

 _Yes… he and I used to know each other._  
"Oh really?"  
 _He was a great friend… when my passing came, he had no idea… he was but a child at the time.  
_ "Huh… interesting."  
 _I warn you about his brother though. He is very good at his job… agressive but a good friend._

"Good to know."

 _One more thing… treat As- I mean, Flowey with much respect. He may seem aggressive but he is just made that way._

"Made that way? What do you me-"  
"DIP DIP! COME ON!" Pacifica yelled.

 _I must go… continue forwards. I'll be by your side._

Dipper started walking towards the girls. When he got there, he noticed that the river was running straight down the path, they couldn't get across. Next to the old path was a fishing rod, which had a photo on it.

"What's the photo?" He asked, looking at the photo to see a guy standing awkwardly and smiling. On the back was a phone number.

"Some guy apparently was trying to _Hook_ a date," Mabel replied.

"Oh don't tell me you're going to be saying puns as well."

"Sans has truly inspired me Dipper." She grinned and looked at the water. "Truly magnificent, are the works of puns."

"Mhm… hey how's your leg doing?" He asked, looking down at her knee.

"Better! Still hurts but I can walk on it at least." She wiggled it around a bit.

"Good. Pacifica? You doing ok down here?" He asked, turning to her. She smiled.

"I'm doing ok, a little… well… NERVOUS, but I'm pulling through," Pacifica responded, smiling. Dipper smiled and gave her a hug.

"We'll get out soon… don't worry," he told her. She sniffled a bit from the cold.

"I know… just… worried we'll get hurt."

"Sans and Flowey will be there for us, don't worry… and I'll protect you guys… we'll make it out of here, I promise." He felt her smile.

"OoooooOOOoooo," Mabel's head was right by them. Dipper swatted her away and she laughed.

"Oh so funny Mabel," he said, laughing sarcastically.

"I'm trying to lighten the mood you doofus-" Barking interrupted her as the dog came into view again, heading straight towards them.

"Is that…" Pacifica started. They heard yelling.

"THIS WAY SANS! IT COULDN'T HAVE GONE FAR!" The Great Papyrus roared. They heard heavy footsteps coming.

"Oh no… Um… Guys over here!" Dipper pulls the girls over behind a bush. Just in time too, as Sans and Papyrus ran into view. Well, Papyrus ran, Sans casually walked behind him.

The dog stood cornered, the river blocking it's escape. Papyrus stood with his arms out, glaring at the dog.

"OK YOU MUTT! I HAVE YOU NOW!" Papyrus said, triumphantly. Sans looked at the dog, who seemed to be having a great time. He laughed, a bit too loud however.

"WHAT WAS THAT SANS? WHAT IS SO FUNNY?" Papyrus turned to look at him while still keeping the dog in his sight. Sans looked towards a bush and saw the kids.

" _of course._ " He thought to himself.

"i just remembered that grillby owes me another free burger," he said calmly.

"THAT'S YOUR EIGHT ONE! HOW DO YOU CONSTANTLY EARN THESE FREE BURGERS?" Papyrus turns to him fully.  
"easy. i have a drinking contest with him."

"WOULDN'T A DRINK DOUSE HIS FIRE?"  
"that's why i do the contest when he's drunk."

"... WAIT HOW DOES HE GET DRUNK IF HE CAN'T DRINK IN GENERAL?" Sans snorts again.

"hey paps?" His brother looked annoyed.

"WHAT IS IT, SANS?" Sans pointed to where the dog was. Papyrus turned to look, and saw that the dog was gone. His jaw nearly fell off of his face.

"I WILL MURDER THAT MUTT!" He starts running back down the path. Sans starts walking, then stops.

"kids you're just lucky he was distracted. a spot like that would be noticeable instantly by the great papyrus." He turned to them, grinning. "but nice try at least."

"Dipper was too busy _brushing_ cause of how flustered he was with his girlfriend," Mabel smirked. Sans snorted.

"clever one, kiddo. see ya up ahead, and be more careful." He winked and walked after Papyrus.

"Really Mabel?" Dipper asked as he stepped away from the bush. Mabel pointed finger guns at him.

"Guess you could say I really _brushed_ _a nerve_ with that one." Pacifica giggled a bit at that. He turned to her.

"Don't encourage her!" He said, seemingly a bit hurt.

"Oh c'mon Dip, that one was pretty good," Pacifica said, patting his back and rubbing it. He sighed.

"I guess it was." Mabel smiled and started walking.

"Onwards we go!" Mabel walked triumphantly ahead as Dipper and Pacifica walked forwards, holding hands.

They got back to the save point, where Flowey was waiting for them.

"There you are! I almost got seen by the skeleton brothers!" Flowey said, annoyed.

"Sorry Flowey we got a bit distracted," Dipper said. Flowey glared.

"A BIT? Oh that's an understatement, what do you think I haven't seen the entire show?" The three looked at each other.

"Er…" Flowey rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. Anyway we need to keep going, Papyrus is starting to scare me," He looks back towards the path. "Yea, things have definitely changed down here so… be careful." Then Flowey disappeared.

"I guess we continue?" Mabel asked, already walking down the trail towards the skeleton brothers. Dipper and Pacifica followed behind, looking all around the forest as they did so.

Sans laid back at one of his stations. He didn't need to do much, but he had half a dozen of them in Snowdin and Waterfall alone. He pulled a bottle of ketchup out and took a swig. When he put it down, Papyrus was glaring at him, nearly making him drop the bottle.

"jesus paps, you scared the hell out of me," Papyrus looked down at him.

"YOU ARE SUCH A LAZYBONES, DO YOU KNOW THAT?" Sans snickered.

"i know what you are, but what am i?" Papyrus glared.

"ME? A LAZYBONES? SANS WHERE WERE YOU WHEN I CAPTURED THOSE HUMANS? NO WHERE. YOU WERE SLEEPING."

"not true, i was with you on the second one."

"YOU GET MY POINT. WE NEED TO BE ON GUARD HERE! DO YOU WANT UNDYNE TO GET ON US FOR THESE HUMANS?" Sans sighed. Undyne was a good friend, but when she was on duty, she was quite a bully actually. The amount of times Sans has threatened her due to how harsh she was to Papyrus is unimaginable. She's now extra careful around Sans, to the point where she tries to avoid him.

"you're right bud… let's go check your station, maybe there's something there."

"GREAT IDEA SANS! OFF WE G-" He stops as soon as he turns. Sans looks from behind Papyrus and goes ice cold. The three kids are staring back at Papyrus, shocked and obviously surprised.

"SANS THE RUMORS WERE TRUE! THERE WERE MULTIPLE HUMANS IN THE UNDERGROUND! 3 TO BE EXACT! OH UNDYNE WILL BE SO PROUD OF US!" Sans started sweating.

"o-oh she'll be ecstatic paps." They were doomed. Papyrus isn't a weak fighter, he packs quite the punch. He'll do anything to get them. Sans thought quickly then looked at Papyrus.

"to get the right kid, paps, we should test them. the one who is the smartest is the one you should take on. that one might be more valuable. the other ones you can take prisoner until king asgore decides what to do with them." Papyrus turned to Sans.

"SEE SANS? WHEN YOU ACTUALLY WORK, YOU CREATE GREAT IDEAS!" He turns to the kids. "HUMANS! STEP FORWARDS TOWARDS THE GREAT PAP-" They began running the other way.

"i got this." Sans lifted his hand and waited.

The kids started sprinting down the path, hoping to find another way around.

"HURR-" Something suddenly appears in front of Dipper and he runs right into it. The girls do as well and stumble to the ground with him. He looks up and notices that a wall of bones blocked the path. He turned to look at the brothers, to see Sans with his hand up. He used his other hand to motion to stay. Dipper, obviously confused, got up slowly, helping the girls up as well. Pacifica hid behind Dipper while Mabel stood right next to him.

"YOU ARE QUITE AGILE, YOUNG HUMANS! THIS WILL BE GOOD FOR YOUR TESTS TO COME! FOR YOU SEE, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL NOT CAPTURE YOU YET. AS I WILL TEST YOU TO SEE WHO IS THE SMARTEST OF YOU THREE." Sans seemed to laugh slightly, but quietly. He did this, he's doing this to help them somehow.

"FOR YOU SEE, I HAVE MANY PUZZLES UP AHEAD FOR YOU THREE. I WILL ACTIVATE THEM AND SEE WHETHER OR NOT YOU CAN TRAVERSE THEM AND SURVIVE! I WILL ALSO SEE WHO CAN SOLVE THEM FASTEST! THIS WILL BE QUITE THE EXPERIENCE FOR ALL OF US!" Papyrus lets out a loud "NYEH HEH HEH" before turning to Sans, who just lets out a slight "heh".

The three kids looked at each other, confused.

"I SEE YOU ARE OBVIOUSLY CONFUSED. DO NOT WORRY! I SHALL AID YOU THROUGH THE PUZZLES! THEN WE SHALL SEE WHO IS THE SUPERIOR PUZZLE MASTER OF YOU THREE! NYEH HEH HEH!" He then turned around and started running down the path. Sans turned to them.

"welp, you're lucky he listened to me. don't worry about the puzzles, we'll work through them together." He said.

"You sure we'll be able to get through them? He made it sound like they were pretty dangerous…" Dipper asked worriedly.

"oh don't worry, you'll be fine."

"SANS! NO SOCIALIZING! HELP ME SET THE PUZZLES UP!" Papyrus yelled from down the path.

"thaaat's my cue. good luck on theses, kids. don't break TOO many bones out there." He winked and followed Papyrus.

The three kids stood there confused and concerned.

After a few minutes of hearing Papyrus yelling in the distance, they started walking forwards, passing a large stand similar to the one that was by the lamp pile. Except this one seemed larger. It had more shine to it and seemed almost perfect in every way… whoever made this seemed to take expert time in making it…  
"Um… I think this is Papyrus's station… or old one… I'm not sure…" Pacifica said, looking at a sign, which read: "THE STATION OF THE GREAT PAPYRUS. BE WARNED, HUMANS!" Dipper walked over and read the sign, before looking out towards where Papyrus and Sans went and sighing.

"We're doomed."

Sans snickered as Papyrus went on about how he was going to capture the humans. He wasn't laughing at Papyrus's attempts, but how excited his brother was. Sans may have been lazy, but he was nothing close to rude. He loved his brother and did his best to help his brother whenever he had tasks such as these… however with the circumstances…

"SANS, WERE YOU EVEN LISTENING?" Papyrus asked, turning to his brother again.

"huh? oh, sorry paps, got lost in thought again on how the surface would look," Sans replied, looking towards the ceiling of the cave. Papyrus sighed and sat down.

"COME SIT SANS, WE HAVE TIME." Sans came and sat down next to Papyrus. The two looked up at the ceiling. They've done this on multiple occasions when one or the other couldn't stop thinking of the surface and what it would look like.

"SOON, SANS… SOON WE WILL BE ON THE SURFACE… WE'LL BE FREED FROM THE UNDERGROUND… I KNOW IT!" Papyrus said, smiling. "WE JUST HAVE TO BE-"

"patient... yea, i know bro… it's the same thing you tell me every day."

"WELL PATIENCE IS IMPORTANT, BROTHER! IF WE WERE NOT PATIENT, WE WOULD NOT HAVE CAUGHT THOSE OTHER HUMANS, NOW WOULD WE?"  
"you mean YOU wouldn't have caught those other humans." Papyrus turned to Sans.

"BROTHER YOU AND I BOTH KNOW I COULDN'T HAVE LIFTED THAT ROCK MYSELF, EVEN WITH MY MUSCULAR STATURE!" Papyrus flexed his boney arm, receiving a chuckle from Sans.

"ok you got me… i did help some."

"EXACTLY! BECAUSE THE SKELETON BROTHERS ARE A TEAM! WE WORK TOGETHER AND WILL GET THESE HUMANS TO KING ASGORE! ONCE UNDYNE SEES OUR GREAT WORK, WE'LL BOTH BE PROMOTED AND WE CAN BE THE GUARDSMEN DUO! NYEH HEH HEH!" Sans closed his eyes and shook his head, chuckling.

"paps you really know how to get my spirit up… you're right. we just gotta work together to get these humans to king asgore… but… paps…" Papyrus turned to Sans, still smiling.

"YES BROTHER?" Sans sighed.

"what if… what if there was another way to use the humans? what if they didn't have to die to break the barrier?" Papyrus seemed confused.

"WELL KING ASGORE SAID-"

"i know what king asgore said but, what if there's still more ways? what if he doesn't know it? maybe it's possible for them to break the barrier using all of their strength?" Papyrus sat and pondered this statement for a moment.

"WELL… IT MAY BE POSSIBLE… BUT WE WOULD NEED KING ASGORE TO ALLOW US TO TRY IT WITHOUT THE HUMANS BEING KILLED!"

"it would be a challenge… maybe one the greatest royal guardsman is up for…?" Sans looked at Papyrus with his huge permanent grin. Papyrus got up and yelled.

"NYEH! WE SHALL SEE HOW THESE HUMANS PROGRESS THROUGH OUR PUZZLES, AND IF THEY MAKE IT PAST ME, THEN NYES, SANS! WE SHALL TRY YOUR PLAN! THE TWO OF US COULD BE-"

"the saviors of the underground, exactly paps." Sans stood up as well and looked up to Papyrus.

"NOW SANS… REMEMBER THE PUZZLE I TOLD YOU ABOUT? THE ONE INVOLVING THE SWINGING TRAPS…?" Sans's smirk stayed, but he almost seemed to lose color as he knew EXACTLY what Papyrus was talking about.

"oh... yea i remember that one…"

 **Hey y'all. I'm still not dead. Just doing a lot of stuff.**

 **Just a question, would anyone be interested in a Discord for ideas of the future of this AU? Or in anyway helping with a comic or something? If you would be interested, leave a review, message me, or anything. I was thinking of making a Discord for Gravitale after seeing how it's becoming slightly different than a normal UT runthrough.**

 **Anyway I had surgery so I wasn't able to get this in right away, but here ya go!**

 **See ya again soon!**

 **-Badger**


End file.
